Die drei Fragezeichen und das Bergabenteuer
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Ein neuer Fall führt die drei Detektive in die Berge. Im Wettlauf mit einem Kriminellen folgen sie mysteriösen Hinweisen eines verstorbenen Malers, ohne zu wissen, wonach sie eigentlich suchen. Doch Peter und Bob finden währenddessen etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet haben... Bob/Peter
1. Ein normaler Tag auf dem Schrottplatz

Leute! Ich begebe mich auf neues Terrain. Sogar in ein neues Fandom. Die Idee zu dieser Story habe ich schon vor Jahren gehabt, und heute, siehe da, wurde sie geboren aus dem Hören von ?-Folgen und dem Lesen von vielen Fanfictions.  
Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt :-)

**Die drei ? und das Bergabenteuer**

„Hey, Kollegen!" rief Justus, der sich aus dem Fenster des Pickup lehnte und heftig winkte. „Ihr kommt wie gerufen!"

„Wir _wurden_ gerufen", grummelte Peter, während er sein Fahrrad neben Bobs an den Zaun des Schrottplatzes lehnte und anschloss.

Titus Jonas steuerte den Pickup auf den Hof des Gebrauchtwarenhandels, und nun sahen Bob und Peter, dass die Ladefläche voller Zeug war, abgedeckt mit einer Plane und ordentlich festgezurrt. Die unregelmäßigen Umrisse einer Menge Gerümpel zeichneten sich darunter ab. Der zweite und der dritte Detektiv sahen sich an und seufzten, dann folgten sie dem Wagen auf den Schrottplatz.

Etwas ungelenk kletterte Justus aus dem Führerhäuschen. „Super, dass ihr gekommen seid, Jungs", sagte er. „Und ich glaube...", er hob witternd die Nase, „...Tante Mathilda hat auch schon den Belohnungskuchen im Ofen."

„Das riechst du von hier?" fragte Bob ungläubig.

Peter war inzwischen um den Pickup herumgegangen und sah Titus dabei zu, wie dieser die Ladegurte löste. „Was ist das denn alles für Zeug, Just?" fragte er widerwillig. „Das sieht ja aus wie vom Dachboden meiner Großtante Mary."

„Ich kenne deine werte Großtante nicht, dennoch möchte ich bezweifeln, dass es sich hier um ihren Besitz handelt", schwafelte er. „Wir haben die Wohnung von Mr. Molesworth aufgelöst, der letzte Woche verstorben ist. Er war Hobbymaler, es befinden sich also eine Menge Bilder unter den Sachen."

„Bilder? Die will ich mir gleich mal ansehen", sagte Bob, auf einmal interessiert, und hob die Plane an.

„Moooment, Mr. Kunstkritiker, erst abladen, _dann_ angucken!" kommandierte Justus.

Grinsend drehte Peter sich zu Bob um und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr schafft das alleine, oder, Jungs?" fragte Titus Jonas. Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Kundschaft!"

Also machten sich die drei Detektive unter der sengenden Sonne Kaliforniens daran, die letzten Habseligkeiten von Mr. Molesworth abzuladen, sie wie gewohnt mit Foto und kurzer Beschreibung zu katalogisieren und sie dann ordentlich in den Lagerschuppen zu bringen. Stehlampen zu Stehlampen, Stühle zu Stühlen, Spitzendeckchen zu Spitzendeckchen, Bilder zu Bildern.

„Hey, die sind gar nicht mal schlecht", bemerkte Bob zu Peter und Justus, die staubig und verschwitzt neben ihm aufgetaucht waren. Sie hatten die Bilder hintereinander an eine Wand gestellt und Bob lehnte sich nun das erste gegen das Knie und klappte eins nach dem anderen nach vorne. „Ein bisschen kitschig vielleicht, aber sehr detailgetreu. Hier, ein Schwarzbär in einem Kiefernwald vor einer Bergkulisse... Und sogar ein Triptychon ist dabei..."

Peter war der Einzige, der die Stirn runzelte. „Was ist denn das für'n Tier?"

„Das..." fing Bob an, doch Justus fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ein Triptychon ist ein dreigeteiltes Gemälde oder eine dreigeteilte Relieftafel. Es besteht aus einer Mitteltafel und zwei meist schmaleren Flügeln", referierte er, als hätte er den Wikipedia-Artikel auswendig gelernt. „Ein Triptychon mit christlichen Motiven und mit beweglichen Seitenteilen zum Verschließen des Mittelteils ist eine mögliche Form eines Flügelaltars."

„Boah, Justus", stöhnte Peter. „Hast du ein Buch verschluckt?"

Bob grinste.

„Keineswegs, Kollege! Mein Gehirn saugt einfach alles auf wie ein Schwamm." Dabei tippte er sich bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn.

„Das sind wirklich christliche Motive", sagte Bob, der sich das dreiteilige Gemälde nun näher ansah. „Oder besser gesagt, nur ein Motiv. Auf allen drei Tafeln ist die selbe Person zu sehen... Wohl ein Heiliger, er hat einen Heiligenschein..." Er klappte das Triptychon nach vorne und besah sich die Rückseite. „Ah, das ist Petrus, einer von Jesus' Jüngern. Aber warum hat Molesworth ihn gleich dreimal gemalt...?"

„Juuustuuus!" schallte es in diesem Moment über den Hof. „Wo steckt ihr denn schon wieder? Ihr seid doch noch nicht fertig!"

Seufzend sahen sich die drei Detektive nach dem Pickup um, auf dem immer noch zwei schwere Schränke standen. Mathilda Jonas stand daneben und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Och nein, Tante Mathilda, es ist so heiß..." stöhnte Justus, und seine Freunde Peter und Bob neben ihm nickten matt. „Bei dem Wetter liegen doch sowieso alle am Strand, wen interessiert es, ob wir zwei Schränke mehr im Angebot haben. Die können doch auch noch bis heute Abend auf dem Transporter stehen bleiben."

„Ja ja, und heute Abend habt ihr wieder was anderes vor!" sagte Tante Mathilda vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein, wir versprechen es, heute Abend wird es erledigt", versicherte Justus. „Stimmt's, Kollegen?" wandte er sich an Peter und Bob. Die stimmten etwas widerstrebend zu. Wozu gab es denn bitte Kenneth und Patrick, wenn die ganze Arbeit doch letztendlich an den drei Detektiven hängen blieb?

„Nun gut. Ihr seid bis heute Abend entlassen", lenkte Tante Mathilda ein.

Die drei seufzten erleichtert.

„So, Kollegen, dann holen wir uns mal ein Stück Kirschkuchen mit Eis und kalte Limonade aus der Küche und setzen uns in die Zentrale. Jetzt, wo wir eine Klimaanlage eingebaut haben, wird es da angenehm kühl sein."

Dagegen hatte Peter und Bob nichts einzuwenden. Beladen mit den kühlen Köstlichkeiten machten sie es sich in der Zentrale bequem, Bob und Peter auf dem durchhängenden Sofa und Justus auf dem Bürostuhl.

„Mmmh, esch geht doch nichtsch über Tante Mathildasch Kirschkuchen", mampfte Justus zufrieden.


	2. Ein neuer Fall

2. Kapitel

„Kanntet ihr eigentlich diesen verstorbenen Mr. Molesworth?" fragte Bob.

„Naja", sagte Justus und schluckte mit Mühe, „Tante Mathilda kennt seine Frau. Sie wohnt in Santa Barbara und ist die Nachbarin von ihrer Cousine oder so."

„Dann haben Mr. und Mrs. Molesworth gar nicht zusammen gewohnt?" fragte Peter und streckte seine langen, kurzbehosten und rotbehaarten Beine aus.

„Nein, ich glaube, die sind schon seit über zwanzig Jahren getrennt. Ich glaube, Mr. Molesworth hat mit einer anderen Frau zusammengelebt, aber die ist wohl vor kurzem gestorben. Ich schätze, die ganzen Spitzendeckchen waren noch von ihr." Er grinste.

Eine Weile widmeten sie sich still ihrem Kuchen, während die neue Klimaanlage laut brummend angenehm kühle Luft durch den alten Wohnwagen streichen ließ. So lässt es sich leben, dachte Bob und lehnte sich bequem zurück, es sind Sommerferien und ich sitze hier mit meinen beiden besten Freunden, einem dicken Stück Kuchen und einem Glas kalter Limonade in der klimatisierten Zentrale. Nur ein neuer Fall wäre jetzt nett...

„He, Just, ich glaub ihr habt Kundschaft", bemerkte Peter, der über Justus' Schulter durch das kleine Fenster auf den Schrottplatz sehen konnte.

Justus sah sich nun ebenfalls um. Ein Wagen war gerade auf den Hof gefahren und ein Mann stieg aus.

Bob und Peter folgten dem Ersten Detektiv nach draußen. Nach der Kühle der Zentrale traf sie die Hitze wie eine Wand. Sie zogen es vor, im Schatten stehenzubleiben.

„Guten Tag!" rief Justus dem Mann zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der große blonde Mann musterte den rundlichen Jungen abschätzig. „Jaaa..." sagte er dann gedehnt, „ich habe gehört, ihr habt die Haushaltsauflösung von Molesworth gemacht?"

„In der Tat", bestätigte Justus. „Suchen Sie nach etwas Bestimmtem?"

Mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen ließ der Mann seinen Blick über den Schrottplatz schweifen. „Bilder", sagte er schließlich.

„Bitte, hier entlang." Justus wies mit dem Arm zum Schuppen. „Wie ist denn Ihr Name?" erkundigte er sich im Gehen. „Wir vermerken nämlich alle Kunden in einem Buch, damit wir später wissen, wer was gekauft hat."

„White", knurrte der Mann. „Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Nun ja, manchmal kommt der Besitzer... Moment mal..." Sie waren im Schuppen angekommen, wo sie die Bilder gelagert hatten – doch sie waren verschwunden.

„Onkel Titus!" rief Justus nach draußen.

„Jaa?" kam es aus der Ferne. Kurz darauf stand Titus Jonas vor Mr. White und seinem Neffen, der sich immer noch suchend umguckte.

„Onkel Titus, weißt du, wo die Bilder von Mr. Molesworth sind? Wir haben sie vorhin hier abgestellt..."

„Die sind verkauft", erwiderte Titus leicht erstaunt. „Vor etwa einer Stunde kam ein Herr vorbei, hat direkt nach den Molesworth-Bildern gefragt und sie alle gekauft. Hier..." Titus zog ein Ringbuch aus der Tasche und blätterte darin. „Anthony Cunningham, fünf Bilder, Künstler: Molesworth", las er vor.

White biss die Zähne zusammen, als unterdrücke er einen Fluch.

„OK... danke, Onkel Titus", sagte Justus.

Titus nickte, steckte sein Buch wieder ein und ging.

„Hör mal, Junge", wandte Mr. White sich jetzt wieder bemüht ruhig an Justus, „ihr habt doch sicher Fotos von den Bildern gemacht. Könnte ich die wenigstens sehen?"

„Tut mir leid, Mr. White, wir machen nur Fotos von den wertvollen Gegenständen. Die Bilder eines Hobbymalers gehören wohl kaum dazu", erwiderte Justus mit Unschuldsmine.

„Was ist das denn für ein Saftladen!" explodierte White. „Kein Wunder, wenn hier nur halbstarke Bengel rumlaufen, die nichts als Blödsinn im Kopf haben!"

„Mr. White!" rief Justus. „Auch wenn ich erst sechzehn bin, möchte ich doch um etwas mehr Respekt bitten! Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts für Sie tun. Warum fahren Sie nicht zu diesem Anthony Cunningham und bitten ihn, Ihnen die Bilder zu zeigen?"

Immer noch rot im Gesicht und unverständliche Dinge murmelnd stieg White wieder in seinen Wagen, wendete und brauste davon. Aus reiner Gewohnheit merkte der erste Detektiv sich das Kennzeichen.

Kopfschüttelnd trat Justus wieder in den Schatten der Zentrale zu Peter und Bob, die dort standen, ihre Limo schlürften und sich das Ganze aus der Ferne angesehen hatten.

„Was war das denn für ein komischer Typ?" wunderte Peter sich. „Regt sich gleich so auf wegen ein paar mittelmäßiger Bilder..."

„Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir Fotos gemacht haben, Erster?" fragte Bob.

Justus knetete seine Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht genau... Es ist schon merkwürdig. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit, nachdem wir Mr. Molesworths Nachlass hergebracht haben, kommen zwei Männer her und wollen sie haben. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht..."

„Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur Bewunderer seiner...Kunst?" schlug Peter vor.

„Vielleicht..." wiederholte Justus nachdenklich. „Aber warum ist White so wütend geworden, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir keine Fotos haben? Was ist an den Bildern, was er unbedingt sehen wollte?"

„Sehen wir sie uns doch noch mal an", meinte Bob und hielt die Digitalkamera hoch.

„Gute Idee", stimmte Justus zu.

Zurück in der Zentrale schaltete Justus den Computer an, steckte die Kamerakarte, die Bob ihm reichte, in das Lesegerät und steckte es in den USB-Slot.

Bob und Peter warteten, während Justus durch die Bilder klickte.

„Hier sind sie. Ein See, dahinter ein Dorf mit Kirchturm vor einem schneebedeckten Berg. Und hier wieder ein See vor einer Bergkulisse. Noch was biblisches – ein Engel. Ein Wald mit einem Bär. Und das Triptychon."

Nachdenklich blickten die drei Detektive auf den Bildschirm. Sie konnten beim besten Willen nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.

„Ist das zweimal der selbe See?" fragte Bob schließlich halbherzig.

Justus wechselte ein paar Mal zwischen den beiden Bildern hin und her und schob sie schließlich nebeneinander. „Nein... Guck mal, der See auf dem zweiten Bild ist nicht so langgestreckt. Kleiner ist er auch, so wie's aussieht." Der erste Detektiv seufzte. „So kommen wir nicht weiter, Kollegen. Ich glaube, wir haben einen neuen Fall!"


	3. Erste Ermittlungen

3. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Bob gar nicht erst zur Zentrale, sondern gleich zur Bibliothek. Er wusste sowieso, dass Justus ihn dort hinschicken würde, warum also den Umweg machen? Er schloss sein Fahrrad an seinem üblichen Platz an und ging die vertrauten Stufen hinauf.

Eine Weile später hatte er einen ganzen Tisch für sich beansprucht, seinen Laptop vor sich aufgeklappt und einen Haufen Bücher um sich herumgestapelt. Zuerst wollte er so viel wie möglich über diesen Maler, Molesworth, herausfinden. Ein bisschen neidisch dachte er daran, dass Justus und Peter jetzt wahrscheinlich noch schön faulenzten, während er recherchierte... Doch was sollte man machen, sie hatten bisher eben nur wenige Anhaltspunkte, und Recherche und Archiv waren nun mal seine Aufgaben.

Was Peter betraf, hatte Bob recht. Genau in diesem Augenblick lag der zweite Detektiv noch quer auf seinem Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Doch Justus war ebenfalls schon fleißig. Denn wenn es ein Geheimnis gab, ließ ihm das keine Ruhe. Er hatte bereits Tante Mathilda über Mrs. Molesworth ausgequetscht, doch ohne sonderlichen Erfolg. Wie es schien, war sie einfach eine ältere Dame, die an der Küste von Santa Barbara ein einem schicken kleinen Häuschen wohnte, zwei Katzen hatte und regelmäßig in die Kirche ging.

Außerdem war da noch das KFZ-Kennzeichen von Mr. White. Innerlich dankte er seinem brillanten Hirn, dass es sich routinemäßig Dinge merkte. Das Kennzeichen konnte er ganz einfach von Inspektor Cotta überprüfen lassen.

„Polizeidirektion Rocky Beach", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Hallo, hier ist Justus Jonas. Könnte ich bitte Inspektor Cotta sprechen?"

„Einen Moment..." Eine kurze Passage von 'Greensleeves' ertönte, dann meldete sich der Inspektor.

„Justus! Was gibt's? Habt ihr wieder einen neuen Fall?"

„Hallo Inspektor. Naja, ich weiß es noch nicht genau, erstmal ist es nur merkwürdig... Könnten Sie ein Autokennzeichen für mich überprüfen?" Er gab das Kennzeichen durch und wartete.

„Das ist ein Leihwagen. Ausgeliehen gestern Mittag von einem Mr. White. Kein Vorname. Hilft dir das weiter?"

Justus seufzte. „Nein, leider überhaupt nicht. Danke, Inspektor Cotta."

Nun hockte der erste Detektiv in der Zentrale am Computer und versuchte, etwas über Anthony Cunningham herauszufinden.

„Cunningham... Cunningham..." murmelte Justus und zupfte abwesend an seiner Unterlippe. „Andrew Cunningham, L.A... A. Cunningham, Santa Monica..." Kurz entschlossen griff er nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer.

„Hallo, Mr. Cunningham? Hier ist Justus Jonas von den dr... vom Gebrauchtwarenhandel T. Jonas. Sie waren gestern bei uns und haben einige Bilder gekauft... wie bitte? ... Aber mein Onkel ... OK, tut mir leid, Sie gestört zu haben ... Ihnen auch, auf Wiederhören."

Justus raufte sich die schwarzen Haare. Na wunderbar. Hatte der Käufer der Bilder einen falschen Namen angegeben oder stand er nur nicht im Telefonbuch? Vielleicht konnte ihm ja sein Onkel mehr über den Mann erzählen, wenn er von seiner Tour zurückkam.

Während er noch in der Zentrale auf und ab tigerte, hörte er den Motor des Pickups herannahen und ging hinaus.

„Oh nein... Neinneinneinnein", stöhnte er beim Anblick des übervollen Pickups.

„Keine Sorge, Justus", grinste Titus, „Kenneth und Patrick helfen mir heute." Die irischen Brüder waren auch bereits ausgestiegen und fingen an, geschickt und routiniert die Sachen abzuladen.

„Onkel Titus, ich wollte dich noch was fragen", begann Justus. „Wegen diesem Typ gestern..."

„Der, der dich so angeschrien hat? Mistkerl. Nur gut, dass du dich zu wehren weißt. Aber ich dachte, ihr hättet Fotos von den Bildern gemacht?"

„Haben wir. Aber ich meinte eigentlich den anderen Typen, den, dem du die Bilder verkauft hast."

„Ach so, der." Titus runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit dem?"

„Wie sah er aus? Hat er vielleicht gesagt, wo er wohnt? Und was hat er sonst noch gesagt?"

„Justus, Justus... Du immer mit deinen Fragen! Also gut. Er war relativ klein, so vielleicht", er hielt seine Hand auf Höhe seiner Augen, „dunkle Haare, kein Bart, keine Brille... Jeans und eine dunkle Jacke. Ziemlich stämmig."

Während er sprach, kritzelte Justus in ein kleines Notizbuch.

„Er kam mit einem kleinen blauen Auto, einem Ford glaube ich... Er hat da vorne an der Straße geparkt, kam rein, ist direkt auf mich zugekommen und hat gefragt, ob ich Bilder von Molesworth zum Verkauf hätte. Ich habe ihm noch gesagt, er habe Glück, weil wir gerade eben welche reinbekommen hätten. Ich habe sie ihm gezeigt und er wollte sie alle haben. Er hat mir fünfzig Dollar dafür gegeben und ist wieder gefahren."

„War er überrascht, als du gesagt hast, dass wir gerade eben welche bekommen haben?"

„Hm... Nein. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, als hätte er das gewusst."

„Und er hat nicht zufällig erwähnt, wo er herkam? Hast du seinen Ausweis gesehen?"

„Seinen Ausweis? Nein. Er wollte doch nur ein paar Bilder haben. Und er hat bar bezahlt. Und wo er herkam... Keine Ahnung. Das Kennzeichen von seinem Auto konnte ich auch nicht sehen."

„OK, schade... danke, Onkel Titus."

Am Nachmittag trafen sich die drei Fragezeichen in der Zentrale, um sich zu berichten, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten. Justus berichtete von seinen erfolglosen Versuchen, Cunningham und White zu finden und Peter erzählte, dass er (nachdem er ausgeschlafen hatte) zum Schrottplatz gefahren war und die Nachbarskinder gefragt hatte, ob sie sich an die beiden fremden Männer erinnern könnten. Die Kinder hatten die Männer und ihre Autos gesehen und konnten sie beschreiben, doch das brachte ihnen auch keine neue Erkenntnis. Genau das Gleiche hatte Justus' Onkel Titus ihm erzählt.

Doch nun kam Bob an die Reihe und berichtete, was er in der Bibliothek herausgefunden hatte.

„Anthony Cunningham gibt es anscheinend nicht. Ich habe bei der Auskunft und bei bestimmt zwanzig A. Cunninghams hier in der Gegend angerufen, aber niemand hat diese Bilder gekauft.

Nach Mr. White habe ich gar nicht erst gesucht, das ist so ein Allerweltsname, ohne Vornamen haben wir keine Chance.

Mr. Daniel Molesworth war Museumsdirektor und hat in seiner Freizeit gemalt, wie wir bereits wissen. Aber jetzt kommt's: Er war auch ein Rätselfan und hat gerne Hinweise in seinen Bildern versteckt! Die Anordnung der Gegenstände konnte auf einen Ort, eine Person, einen Gegenstand oder sonst etwas hinweisen. So hat er seiner Frau einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Sie musste erst ein Bilderrätsel lösen, bis sie in einem Blumentopf den Ring und einen Zettel mit der alles entscheidenden Frage gefunden hat! Vor etwa 25 Jahren haben sich die beiden dann aber wieder getrennt. Den Grund habe ich nicht herausgefunden, aber es scheint ziemlich plötzlich gewesen zu sein."

Justus und Peter starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. „Das ist es!" rief Justus. „Er hat irgendwelche Hinweise in den Bildern versteckt, deshalb wollten Cunningham und White sie unbedingt haben! Aber Hinweise worauf? Hast du auch etwas über die Bilder herausfinden können, Bob?"

„Ja, ich hatte die Fotos auf dem Laptop dabei. Ich habe sie sogar ausgedruckt."

Justus nickte beifällig über die Umsicht seines Dritten, als dieser ihm die Ausdrucke gab.

„Erstmal habe ich versucht herauszufinden, was genau die Bilder darstellen", fuhr Bob fort. „Das auf dem Triptychon ist Petrus, das wissen wir ja schon. Der Engel ist Erzengel Gabriel, denke ich, denn er wird traditionell in blauem Gewand und mit einer Lilie dargestellt. Der erhobene Zeigefinger ist auch recht häufig. Ja, und nun zu den Landschaftsdarstellungen. Diese Kirche hier", er deutete auf ein Bild, auf dem sich ein kleines Dorf mit einem weißen Kirchturm im Hintergrund eines Sees in ein Tal schmiegte, „ist eine katholische Kirche aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, ein traditioneller Langbau. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es diese Kirche wirklich gibt und dass sie hier in der Nähe ist, könnte es eine von diesen sein." Er zog seinen Collegeblock heraus und zeigte ihnen eine Liste mit Kirchennamen. „Die liegen alle in den Bergen. Ich habe mir von allen diesen Kirchen Satellitenbilder angeguckt, und nur diese drei haben einen See in der Nähe." Bob tippte auf drei rot unterstrichene Kirchennamen. „Von denen habe ich euch natürlich Bilder mitgebracht." Auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops erschienen hintereinander Bilder von hübschen kleinen weißen Kirchen.

„Das könnte doch jede davon sein", sagte Peter, „auf dem Gemälde ist sie so klein, da kann man ja nicht viel erkennen!"

„Wo sind denn diese Kirchen, Bob?" fragte Justus.

„Die hier ist in Ardmore in den Santa Monica Mountains", _klick_, „die in Williamsdale in den San Gabriel Mountains", _klick_, „und die hier ist in Sherburne, San Bernardino Mountains."

„Hm...", machte Justus und studierte das ausgedruckte Gemälde. „Ardmore kann es nicht sein."  
„Warum nicht?" fragte Peter erstaunt.

„In den Santa Monica Mountains schneit es selbst im Winter nur höchst selten", dozierte der erste Detektiv, „und die Berge auf dem Gemälde sind schneebedeckt, obwohl es offensichtlich Sommer ist. Oder, nun ja, jedenfalls nicht Winter."

„OK, also bleiben noch San Gabriel oder San Bernardino Mountains", stellte Peter fest.

„San Gabriel... Erzengel Gabriel..." murmelte Bob. „Das könnte ein Hinweis sein!"

„Natürlich!" rief Justus wie elektrisiert und schnappte sich das Bild des Engels. „Schaut mal, hier im Vordergrund. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum Molesworth Ledereiche in das Bild gemalt hat, schließlich ist die nicht besonders hübsch. Aber es gibt sie, abgesehen von der Sierra Nevada, _nur in den San Gabriel Mountains_!"

„Gut, aber was bringt uns das?" fragte Peter. „Sollen wir dort hinfahren? Zu der Kirche? Zu dem See?"

Justus blickte auf. „Kollegen, ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns an die Person wenden, die den Maler wahrscheinlich am besten gekannt hat."


	4. Besuch bei Mrs Molesworth

Vor einem hübschen, von wildem Wein überwucherten weißen Häuschen an der Küste von Santa Barbara parkte Peter seinen MG und die drei Detektive stiegen aus.

Auf ihr Klingeln öffnete sich die Tür und eine grauhaarige Dame kam heraus.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Molesworth", begrüßte Justus sie. „Mein Name ist Justus Jonas und das sind meine Freunde Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews. Wir kommen wegen des Nachlasses Ihres verstorbenen Mannes..." Er senkte die Stimme. „Mein Beileid übrigens."

„Danke", sagte Mrs. Molesworth und sah etwas verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Was kann ich für euch tun, Jungs?"

„Das möchten wir lieber drinnen besprechen... Wir sind Detektive. Hier ist unsere Karte."

Er gab der Dame das kleine weiße Rechteck und sie las:

Die drei Detektive

?

Wir übernehmen jeden Fall

Erster Detektiv: Justus Jonas

Zweiter Detektiv: Peter Shaw

Recherchen und Archiv: Bob Andrews

„Detektive... So was", die alte Dame schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, dann kommt mal rein."

Sie führte die drei in ein gemütlich, aber etwas kitschig eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihnen das Sofa und Limonade anbot.

„Nun, dann erzählt mal. Was führt euch zu mir?" fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte.

Die drei Detektive berichteten, was bisher geschehen war und was sie herausgefunden hatten.

„Du meine Güte", rief Mrs. Molesworth und griff sich an die Brust. „Ihr meint wirklich, Daniel hat in den Bildern ein Rätsel versteckt und diese beiden Männer sind dem hinterher? Aber warum?"

„Das wüssten wir auch gerne", seufzte Peter.

„Wir würden gerne etwas mehr über Mr. Molesworth erfahren", sagte Justus und lehnte sich vor. „Vielleicht können wir dann seine Bildersprache besser verstehen."

„Nun ja, er war ein Naturmensch. Hat oft auf Reisen oder Wanderungen gemalt", sagte Mrs. Molesworth langsam. „Und wie ihr ja bereits wisst, war er bis zu seiner Rente Museumsdirektor in einem Kunstmuseum in Los Angeles. Besonders interessiert war er an der Symbolik und den Allegorien des Barock." Sie lachte bitter. „Oft hat er Hinweise und Geheimnisse gesehen, wo gar keine waren! Ansonsten spielte er Tennis und Schach... Aber in den letzten Jahren hatten wir nur noch sehr wenig Kontakt. Vielleicht hat er sich komplett verändert, was weiß ich." Plötzlich war ihr Gesichtsausdruck hart und verschlossen.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie und Ihr Mann sich getrennt haben?" fragte Bob vorsichtig.

Einen Moment sah Mrs. Molesworth die drei Detektive prüfend an. Dann sagte sie: „Es gab da einen anderen Mann."

„Ach so... Also haben Sie sich für den anderen Mann von Mr. Molesworth getrennt?"

„Ja, ich habe mich getrennt. Aber er war derjenige, der den anderen Mann hatte."

Einen Moment war es still in dem Wohnzimmer. Man hörte förmlich einen Groschen nach dem anderen fallen.

„Ooooh..." machten Justus, Peter und Bob gleichzeitig.

„Also habe ich ihn rausgeschmissen. So etwas geht doch nicht", sagte Mrs. Molesworth hart. „Ich glaube, sein _Freund_", sie spuckte das Wort verächtlich aus, „hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Ein paar Monate später verschwanden ein paar Gemälde aus dem Museum und er wurde verdächtigt, sie gestohlen zu haben. Ich kam in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, denn ich war Kuratorin an dem Museum, also verantwortlich für die gesamte Ausstellung. Und dass mein Mann der Verdächtige war, hat es auch nicht besser gemacht."

„Wer hat ihn verdächtigt?" fragte Justus.

„Zwei Angestellte des Museums. Auch ganz komische Typen. Ich mochte sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren sie es selbst und wollten meinem Mann nur etwas anhängen..." Nachdenklich sah sie aus dem Fenster. „Jedenfalls konnte ihm nichts nachgewiesen werden und die Anklage wurde fallen gelassen. Die Bilder sind allerdings nie wieder aufgetaucht."

„Wie hießen die beiden Männer?" wollte Peter wissen.

„Lass mich mal überlegen. Carmichael und... Thomas. Ja. Andrew Carmichael und Steven Thomas."

„Mrs. Molesworth, wir würden den Hinweisen in den Bildern Ihres Mannes gerne nachgehen", wechselte Bob das Thema und zog die Kopien heraus. „Vielleicht fällt Ihnen etwas dazu ein?" Er breitete die Bilder vor ihr auf dem Couchtisch aus.

„Pfff", schnaubte Mrs. Molesworth verächtlich. „Da malt er doch tatsächlich christliche Motive. Und das von so einem."

„Mrs. Molesworth!" sagte Justus tadelnd. „Nur weil Ihr Mann mit einem anderen Mann zusammen war, war er kein schlechter Mensch."

„Das sieht die Kirche aber anders! Es ist eine schwere Sünde!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Justus ab, der sich nicht auf eine Grundsatzdiskussion einlassen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war diese konservative Haltung auch der Grund, warum Mrs. Molesworth sich nie von ihrem Mann hatte scheiden lassen. „Also, fällt Ihnen zu diesen Bildern etwas ein? Irgend etwas?"

„Hmm... Das hier könnte der Lake Plumas sein", sagte sie und deutete auf das Bild eines Bergsees. „Da waren wir mal im Urlaub. Das ist in den San Gabriel Mountains."

Die drei Detektive sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an.

„Der Rest... Nein. Tut mir leid. Aber was hofft ihr überhaupt zu finden?"

„Das wissen wir selbst noch nicht genau. Aber es scheint wichtig zu sein, wenn auch noch zwei andere Männer da hinterher sind", erwiderte Justus.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Molesworth und stiegen wieder in Peters Auto.

„Wie ich solche vernagelten, erzkonservativen Leute nicht leiden kann!" fauchte Bob plötzlich in einem ungewohnten Wutausbruch. Justus und Peter sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Sorry", murmelte Bob. „Ich hab nur was gegen Scheinheiligkeit und Vorurteile."

„Oookay", sagte Peter und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Kollege", sagte Justus. „Mit Vorurteilen sollte man sich grundsätzlich zurückhalten! Deshalb sollten wir diese beiden Herren überprüfen, die Mr. Molesworth verdächtigt haben, die Bilder gestohlen zu haben. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht... Du hast doch alles mitgeschrieben, oder, Bob?"

„Klar", nickte Bob und hielt sein Notizbuch hoch.

Zurück in der Zentrale bemühten sie wieder einmal das Internet. Auf der Seite des County Museums in L.A. wurden sie schließlich fündig.

„Hier, Steven Thomas! Wenn das nicht unser Mr. White ist!" Peter zeigte auf ein Foto von einem ernst dreinblickenden blonden Mann. „Und Andrew Carmichael", er tippte auf ein weiteres Foto, auf dem ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit dicken Augenbrauen zu sehen war, „könnte nach Onkel Titus' Beschreibung Anthony Cunningham sein. Also sind die beiden auch hinter dem Rätsel von Mr. Molesworth her!" Triumphierend stieß Peter sich vom Schreibtisch weg und drehte sich zu seinen Detektivkollegen um. „Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen!"

„Aufbrechen? Wohin?" fragte Bob misstrauisch.

„Na, in die San Gabriel Mountains! Auf jeden Fall müssen wir vor ihnen da sein."

„Aber White... ich meine, Thomas hat die Bilder doch gar nicht. Wie soll er das Rätsel lösen?"

„Vielleicht wusste er, dass Anthony Cunningham in Wahrheit Andrew Carmichael ist, und will mit seinem alten Kollegen nochmal gemeinsame Sache machen. Sie haben ja auch damals gemeinsam Mr. Molesworth diffamiert..."

„Es sind die Bilder", murmelte Justus plötzlich. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, starrte auf den Boden und zog an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich wette, es sind die Bilder. Vielleicht hat Mr. Molesworth die Gemälde wirklich gestohlen und sie irgendwo versteckt. Und Carmichael und Thomas wussten davon. Vielleicht haben sie ihn erpresst. Aber warum wissen sie jetzt auf einmal, dass er die Hinweise in seinen Bildern versteckt hat?"

„Ich glaube, darauf habe ich eine Antwort", warf Bob ein. „Bei meinem Vater in der Redaktion habe ich den Nachruf über ihn gefunden. Da stand drin, dass er gemalt und Rätsel geliebt hat. Auch die Sache mit dem Heiratsantrag."

„Natürlich!" rief Justus. „Kollegen, packt eure Sachen. Wir fahren in die Berge."


	5. In den Bergen

5. Kapitel

Als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Rucksäcke, Schlafsäcke, Isomatten und die Zelte in Peters Auto verstaut hatten, kam die Sonne gerade hinter den Bergen im Osten hervor. Die Luft war noch frisch von der Nacht und die Vögel zwitscherten.

„Peter! Hast du etwa deine Kletterausrüstung mitgenommen?" fragte Bob, der gerade auf dem Rücksitz Platz genommen hatte und noch einen Blick auf die Ladung warf.

„Na klar!" antwortete Peter vom Fahrersitz. „Man kann ja nie wissen! Also _ich_ weiß, dass ich bei unseren Abenteuern schon oft heilfroh war, wenn wir ein Seil dabeihatten."

„Ich auch", murmelte Justus abwesend, während er die Landkarte studierte.

„Aber du weißt schon, dass du das auch alles schleppen musst?" Bob besah sich zweifelnd das lange Seil, das zu einer dicken Schlinge gebunden war.

„Bob, es ist nicht jeder so schmächtig wie du", neckte Peter und zwinkerte ihm über den Rückspiegel zu.

Grinsend streckte Bob ihm die Zunge heraus.

Sie hatten beschlossen, erst einmal nach Williamsdale zu fahren, wo die Kirche stand, die Mr. Molesworth gemalt hatte. Von da aus würden sie weitersehen.

Es dauerte etwa zwei Stunden, bis sie über sich schlängelnde Straßen, vorbei an atemberaubenden Bergkulissen, in Williamsdale angekommen waren. Es war ein kleiner Ort, wahrscheinlich einst aus einer Waldarbeitersiedlung entstanden, doch lebte er heute anscheinend hauptsächlich vom Tourismus. Es gab ein paar kleine Pensionen, ein Restaurant am See und einen Outdoor-Laden. Die weiße Holzkirche strahlte in der Vormittagssonne.

Peter parkte direkt am Restaurant, denn Justus war bereits hungrig geworden. Bob stieg auf wackligen Beinen aus. Besonders in den Bergen machte ihm seine Reiseübelkeit immer wieder zu schaffen.

Justus und Peter musterten ihren Dritten besorgt, der wirklich etwas grün um die Nase war.

„Setz dich erstmal", meinte Peter und deutete auf eine Bank in der Nähe.

„Es geht schon gleich wieder", stöhnte Bob, „ich brauche nur ein bisschen frische Luft."

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab und sah sich um, während Peter und Justus ihre Sachen aus dem Auto kramten. Es war wirklich schön hier. Das Dorf lag in einem Tal, rundherum erhoben sich die bewaldeten Berge und die hohen Gipfel in der Ferne waren dünn mit Schnee bedeckt.

„Kommst du, Bob?" rief Peter.

Bob wandte sich um. Peter hatte seinen Rucksack geschultert, Bobs Rucksack in der Hand, und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Restaurant. Justus war schon vorgegangen. Das war ja wieder mal typisch...

Sie gingen um das Restaurant herum, wo direkt am Ufer des Sees Tische und Stühle aufgestellt waren. Aufseufzend ließen sich die drei Detektive nieder.

Während sie aßen, sahen sie sich um und verglichen innerlich Molesworths Bilder mit der Landschaft, die sie umgab. Sie wollten die Bilder nicht herausholen, denn sie mussten ja damit rechnen, dass auch Carmichael und Thomas hier irgendwo waren und das Gleiche vorhatten wie sie.

Justus hatte wieder die Karte vor sich ausgebreitet.

„Das ist also der Collins Lake", sagte er, tippte auf den länglichen blauen Fleck auf der Karte und sah dann auf den See hinaus. Es war ein richtig schöner, klarer Bergsee, der sich zwischen zwei Bergflanken in die Ferne erstreckte. „Und die Kirche hinter uns heißt..." Er beugte sich tiefer über die Karte, „San Antonio."

„Also, wo fangen wir mit unseren Untersuchungen an?" fragte Peter leise.

„In der Kirche", bestimmte Justus ebenso leise. „Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Zusammenhang mit dem Petrus-Triptychon."

Kurz darauf betraten sie die kleine Kirche San Antonio. So schlicht sie von außen ausgesehen hatte, so üppig war sie im Inneren. Durch große bunte Bleiglasfenster fiel das Sonnenlicht auf verzierte Bänke und große Bilder mit biblischen Szenen. Auf dem Altar standen zwei große Vasen mit überquellendem Blumenschmuck.

„Puh", meinte Peter, „wo fangen wir an?"

„Sucht nach Abbildungen von Petrus und schaut, ob euch etwas auffällt", sagte Justus.

Eine Stunde später traten sie enttäuscht wieder nach draußen. „Das war wohl nichts", sagte Bob und schwang sich seinen Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken.

„Ich hasse Kirchen", schimpfte Peter.

„Na na, Kollegen, nur nicht verzagen! Dann machen wir eben woanders weiter", munterte der erste Detektiv sie auf. „Aber erstmal essen wir ein Eis."

Dagegen hatten die anderen beiden nichts einzuwenden, und so gingen sie erneut zum Restaurant „Lakeside" und holten sich jeder eine Eiswaffel. Schleckend schlenderten sie ein wenig in dem kleinen Dorf umher. Doch plötzlich zog Justus sie hinter eine Hausecke.

„Da! Seht doch mal! Das ist Carmichael!" Er zeigte mit seinem Eis auf einen dunkelhaarigen, untersetzten Mann, der gerade auf die Kirche zuging.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Peter skeptisch. „Du hast ihn doch nur einmal auf einem Foto gesehen."

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", hielt Justus etwas pikiert dagegen. „Wie du weißt, habe ich ein sehr gutes Personengedächtnis."

„Also sind wir auf der richtigen Spur", bemerkte Bob. „Und er hat die gleiche Idee wie wir mit der Kirche. Ob er wohl etwas findet, was wir nicht gefunden haben?"

Sie schlenderten unauffällig in einem großen Bogen um den Kirchenvorplatz herum und behielten die Kirchentür im Auge. Schließlich öffnete sie sich wieder und die Detektive sprangen schnell in den Schatten eines großen Baumes.

„Besonders glücklich sieht er nicht aus", bemerkte Peter. „Nicht so, als hätte er eine Entdeckung gemacht."

„Gut, Kollegen, dann gehen wir jetzt wandern", verkündete Justus.

Obwohl das nicht unerwartet kam, schließlich hatten sie Wanderausrüstung dabei, sahen Peter und Bob ihn erstaunt an.

„Aber wohin denn?" fragte Bob.

„Stell dir vor, Molesworth sitzt irgendwo in den Bergen und malt ein Bild. Vielleicht zwei Bilder", sagte Justus leise, während sie zu Peters MG zurückgingen. „Ist es nicht naheliegend, dass er an genau diesem Platz etwas versteckt hat? Ich denke, wir sollten die Stelle suchen, von der aus er die Bilder gemalt hat."

„Aber wie sollen wir die denn jemals finden?" zischte Peter. „Das könnte so ziemlich überall sein!"

„Nein, nicht überall. Überleg doch mal. Der See im Vordergrund, dahinter die Kirche, noch weiter dahinter", er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter, „ein Berg. Also muss er das Bild von irgendwo da drüben gemalt haben." Damit zeigte er nach vorne über den Lake Collins auf eine grüne Bergflanke.

„Hmpf", machte Peter. Dann musterte er den ersten Detektiv. „Du musst dir ja sicher sein, sonst würdest du keine Wanderung auf dich nehmen."

„Auch ich bin der körperlichen Ertüchtigung nicht abgeneigt, wenn es zur Klärung eines Falls dient", sagte er. „Und zur Not musst du halt meinen Rucksack nehmen", setzte er weniger hochtrabend hinzu.

Kurz darauf trabten die drei Fragezeichen mit großen Rucksäcken und oben drauf gebundenen Isomatten am Ufer des Sees entlang, bis sie an einen schmalen Wanderpfad kamen, der sich durch den Wald den Berg hochschlängelte. Peter ging mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten und munter pfeifend voran, Bob folgte in einigem Abstand, und Justus keuchte hinterdrein.

Als die Sonne sich den westlichen Bergen zuneigte, waren sie auf einer sanften Kuppe angekommen, die mit Gras und niedrigen Sträuchern bewachsen war.

„Bob... sag... Peter..." keuchte Justus und presste eine Hand auf seine Seite, „sag... Peter... ...Stop."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen wandte Bob sich um. „He, Zweiter!" rief er. „Halt mal an."

Peter blieb stehen und wartete, bis erst Bob und schließlich ein schweißüberströmter Justus zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Der erste Detektiv warf sofort seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und sich selbst daneben.

„Na, Just?" fragte Peter und grinste zu ihm herunter. „Wie war das mit der körperlichen Ertüchtigung?"

Justus, der sich gerade mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt hatte, hob den Finger. „Fall lösen, Peter. Alles... dient einem Zweck."

„Ah ja? Und was genau bezweckst du damit, hier rumzuliegen und ins Gras zu transpirieren?"

Schnaufend setzte Justus sich auf. „Dass wir hierbleiben. Wir schlagen jetzt unser Lager auf, machen ein Feuer und schauen uns die Bilder nochmal an."


	6. Nächtliches Abenteuer

6. Kapitel

Bob und Peter bauten die zwei kleinen Zelte auf und legten Steine zu einem Kreis zusammen, während Justus nach einer kleinen Verschnaufpause losgezogen war, um Feuerholz zu suchen.

„Von hier kann man schon echt weit gucken", bemerkte Bob, beschirmte seine Augen gegen die Abendsonne mit der Hand und blickte ins Tal hinunter, von wo sie gekommen waren. „Da ist der See, die Kirche..."

„Bob?" fragte Peter, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war und nun auch ins Tal hinuntersah. „Warum hast du dich gestern eigentlich so aufgeregt?"

„Aufgeregt?" fragte Bob erstaunt und sah ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Naja, du weißt schon, wegen Mrs. Molesworth und so."

„Ach so. Hab ich doch gesagt, ich mag es nicht, wenn man Leute wegen etwas verurteilt, wofür sie nichts können."

„Es hat sich angehört, als würdest du es persönlich nehmen." Peter sah seinen Freund aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Ruckartig drehte sich Bob um. „Du denkst... denkst du, ich wäre...?"

Peter zuckte rasch die Achseln. „Sorry! Hätte ja sein können. Wär ja nicht schlimm, wenn es so wäre."

„Schon gut." Bob sah wieder ins Tal. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. „Keine Ahnung", sagte Bob schließlich. „Ich hab da noch nie drüber nachgedacht. Aber in dem Moment, wo Mrs. Molesworth so abfällig über ihren Mann gesprochen hat... weiß nicht, es hat mich halt aufgeregt."

„So!" rief Justus hinter ihnen. „Das müsste erstmal reichen." Mit diesen Worten warf er ein dickes Bündel trockener Äste und Zweige neben den Steinkreis auf den Boden und löste Peters Kletterseil, das er darumgebunden hatte. „Gib mir mal dein Feuerzeug, Peter."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da prasselte ein kleines Feuer und die drei Fragezeichen setzten sich genüsslich auf ihren mitgebrachten Regenjacken darum herum. Justus hatte schon wieder die Landkarte auf den Knien und die Kopien von Molesworths Bildern daneben.

„Guckt mal, das ist auf jeden Fall richtig", sagte er und spähte ins Tal. „Der See und die Kirche sehen genauso aus wie auf dem Bild. Der Berg dahinter müsste dann..." er konsultierte die Karte, „der Gooseberry Peak sein. Wir sind also definitiv auf der richtigen Spur. Aber auf dem Bild ist der Kirchturm genau unter dem Gipfel", er legte zur Überprüfung ein Geodreieck auf das Bild. „Ja, guckt mal, und hier..."

„Du hast allen Ernstes ein _Geodreieck_ mit in die Berge genommen?" fragte Peter entgeistert.

„Natürlich. Allzeit bereit! Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich es würde brauchen können", erwiderte Justus mit einer Spur Stolz. „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir noch weiter nach Norden, damit wir zu dieser Linie hier kommen." Mit diesen Worten legte er das Geodreieck auf die Landkarte und zog mit einem Kuli eine Linie vom Gipfel des Gooseberry Peak über das kleine Kreuz, das die Kirche bezeichnete, über den See bis zu dem Berg, auf dem sie sich gerade befanden.

„Hey!" protestierte Bob. „Das ist meine Karte!"

Justus sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der deutlich sagte, dass er eine gewisse Opferbereitschaft von seinen Männern erwartete.

„Na, da das jetzt geklärt ist..." sagte Peter und krabbelte um das Feuer herum zu seinem Rucksack. Zwei Sekunden später hielt er Justus und Bob eine Flasche Wein vor die Nase. „Das haben wir uns heute verdient!" verkündete er.

„Sag du noch mal was über mein Geodreieck, Zweiter", brummelte Justus.

„Hast du die deinen Eltern geklaut?" fragte Bob.

„Jupp", sagte Peter, während er mit seinem Taschenmesser den Korken herauszog. „Komm schon, das merken die doch gar nicht!" fügte er hinzu, als er Bobs zweifelnden Blick sah.

So saßen die drei Detektive in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen um das Feuer, während die Grillen um sie herum zirpten und sich das Tal mit Schatten füllte, und ließen den Rotwein kreisen.

„Uaah..." gähnte Justus, als die Sterne über ihnen auftauchten und das Feuer fast heruntergebrannt war, „ich bin fertig, Kollegen. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen."

Dagegen hatten Bob und Peter auch nichts einzuwenden. Der ungewohnte Alkohol ließ Bob schon die Lider schwer werden.

Mit Taschenlampen ausgerüstet schlug sich jeder noch einmal in die Büsche und putzte sich neben dem Zelt mit Wasser aus ihren mitgebrachten Flaschen die Zähne, dann krochen sie in die Zelte. Justus schlief alleine in dem kleineren Zelt, weil er schnarchte und nachts um sich schlug. Da war es Peter und Bob ganz recht, nicht direkt neben ihm liegen zu müssen. Eine Weile hörte man noch das Rascheln der Schlafsäcke, ein leises „Gute Nacht!", dann war es still. Nur das Zirpen der Grillen und das hohe Fiepen der Fledermäuse durchdrang die Nacht.

Bob konnte nicht einschlafen. Er lag genau auf einem Stein oder einer Wurzel oder was auch immer, so dass er keine bequeme Position finden konnte. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder herum. Doch irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er öffnete die Augen.

Peters Augen schimmerten schwach in der Dunkelheit. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" wisperte er.

„Nein", gab Bob flüsternd zurück.

Wieder Stille. Bob schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine warme Hand an seiner Wange, seinem Ohr, in seinen Haaren. Sofort schlug er die Augen wieder auf und erschrak ein bisschen, dass Peter jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Bob blieb still liegen und sah Peter nur an.

Peters Hand streichelte Bobs Wange, seinen Hals, glitt dann über seine Schulter zu seinem Brustkorb.

„Was machst du da?" flüsterte Bob schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", hauchte Peter und kam noch ein Stück näher.

„Du bist betrunken."

„Vielleicht..." Inzwischen war Peters Hand in Bobs Schlafsack tiefer gerutscht und streichelte nun den nackten Streifen Haut zwischen seinem T-Shirt und seinen Shorts.

In Bobs Kopf rauschte es und sein Herz raste. Was tat Peter da? Sollte er ihn nicht wegstoßen? Warum tat er es nicht? Er fühlte den warmen, nach Zahnpasta riechenden Atem des zweiten Detektivs auf den Lippen, als dieser noch näher rückte. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich ganz leicht...

Mit einem plötzlichen Keuchen pressten sie die Münder aufeinander. Peters Hand an Bobs Rücken packte ihn und zog ihn an sich, und auch Bob zog nun den größeren Jungen zu sich heran, vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren und öffnete seufzend die Lippen, um Peters Zunge einzulassen. Zuerst stupste er sie nur zögerlich an, doch gleich darauf umschlangen sie sich gierig.

Peter hatte seine Hand unter Bobs T-Shirt geschoben und grub ihm nun leicht die Fingernägel in die Haut, während er mit der anderen Hand den Reißverschluss des Schlafsacks herunterzog. Bob verstand, was er wollte, und tastete nun seinerseits nach dem Reißverschluss von Peters Schlafsack.

Der Reißverschluss war noch nicht halb unten, da strampelte Peter sich auch schon aus dem Schlafsack heraus und presste seinen Körper in voller Länge an den warmen, ganz leicht bebenden Körper von Bob und schob ein Bein zwischen seine, ohne auch nur einmal aufzuhören, ihn zu küssen. Er umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und keuchte erneut auf, als sich etwas Hartes in seinen Bauch drückte.

Peters Mund war in Bobs Halsbeuge gewandert und seine Hand näherte sich gerade seinem Hintern, als irgendwo etwas laut knackte.

Peter zuckte zusammen. „Was war das?" flüsterte er erschrocken.

„Keine Ahnung... Das Feuer vielleicht?" flüsterte Bob zurück. „Oder vielleicht musste Justus nochmal pinkeln gehen?"

In diesem Moment wurde ihnen ihre Situation bewusst und ihr Verstand hatte Gelegenheit, sich wieder zu Wort zu melden. Justus lag im Zelt nebenan. Und sie hatten gerade wild miteinander rumgeknutscht. Wie war das denn passiert?

Hastig lösten sie sich voneinander und raschelten dabei unnötig laut, um ihre Verwirrung zu verbergen.

„Wollen... wollen wir nachsehen?" flüsterte Bob, um die unangenehme Spannung zu brechen.

„O...OK", antwortete Peter.

Möglichst leise öffneten sie den Reißverschluss und Bob kroch Peter voraus aus dem Zelt. Draußen war es stockfinster. Als er sich auf dem feuchten Gras aufrichtete, fühlte er seine Erektion. _Verdammt, verdammt_, dachte er. _Habe ich die von PETER?_

„Siehst... siehst du was?" flüsterte Peter hinter ihm, immer noch halb im Zelt.

„Natürlich nicht, du Komiker", gab Bob leise zurück. „Gib mir mal eine Taschenlampe!"

Es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz, als er die Taschenlampe nahm und dabei beiläufig Peters Finger berührte.

Bob kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, um ohne seine Brille etwas zu sehen zu können, als er den Strahl der Taschenlampe über ihren Zeltplatz wandern ließ. Von den Bäumen über ein paar Felsen, ihre noch schwach glühende Feuerstelle und Justus' Zelt. Nichts rührte sich, alles war still, bis auf Justus' leises Schnarchen.

„Hier ist nichts", flüsterte er Peter zu. „Justus schläft. Ich glaube, es war wirklich das Feuer." Damit wandte er sich wieder um, um zurück ins Zelt zu kriechen, mit einem Gefühl, als hätte er ein warmes, sich windendes Knäul im Bauch. Peter wich etwas zurück, als Bob hereinkrabbelte.

Als nächstes hörte Bob, wie der zweite Detektiv den Reißverschluss seines Schlafsacks wieder hochzog. _Den habe ich runtergezogen,_ dachte Bob mit hämmerndem Herzen und seine Erektion zuckte bei dem Gedanken.

Auch er kroch nun wieder in seinen Schlafsack, zog den Reißverschluss hoch (_den hat Peter runtergezogen..._) und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Zeltwand.

„Nacht", flüsterte Peter.

„Nacht", flüsterte Bob zurück.


	7. Der Morgen danach

7.

Bob konnte nicht schlafen. Trotzdem blieb er liegen wie er war, mit dem Gesicht zur Zeltwand. War das eben wirklich passiert oder hatte er nur geträumt? Sich Peters drängende, fordernde Hände nur eingebildet? Seine ...Küsse? Leicht berührte er seine eigenen Lippen. Sie spannten leicht und fühlten sich ein bisschen taub an, so als hätte er ein zu kaltes Eis gegessen. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Er hatte wirklich und wahrhaftig mit seinem besten Freund geknutscht, und zwar heftig.

Ein riesiges Chaos an Gedanken strudelte durch seinen Kopf, keiner davon greifbar. Doch er wollte darüber jetzt auch nicht nachdenken. Er wollte schlafen. Morgen würde Justus sie wieder genug fordern, da sollte er besser ausgeschlafen sein. Also. Schlafen. Jetzt.

Als Bob am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er immer noch genauso da wie beim Einschlafen. Es war hell im Zelt. Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte er sich auf den Rücken und spähte vorsichtig auf seine andere Seite.

Peter war schon aufgestanden.

Bob atmete aus. Er würde einfach tun, als sei nichts passiert. Sie hatten gestern beide etwas getrunken, da konnte sowas schon mal passieren. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.

Als er aus dem Zelt kroch, begrüßte ihn die Kühle und Frische des frühen Morgens in den Bergen. Die Sonne war noch nicht zu sehen, doch sie strahlte die kleinen Wolken über ihnen an und die fernen Berge, die förmlich zu glühen schienen. Das Tal unter ihnen lag noch in schattigen Frühnebel gehüllt, der aus dem Collins Lake aufgestiegen war. Bob streckte sich.

„Guten Morgen, Dritter!" rief Justus. Er saß schon an der Feuerstelle vom Abend und stocherte darin herum, um ein neues Feuer zu entfachen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Bob. „Wo ist Peter?"

Zur Antwort deutete Justus mit dem Kopf zu den nahen Bäumen, unter denen Peter gerade im Schlafanzug mit zerstrubbelten rotbraunenen Haaren hervorkam, seine Zahnbürste in der Hand.

„Morgen, Zweiter", sagte Bob.

Peter warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Morgen", erwiderte er und grinste ein bisschen.

Bob gesellte sich zu Justus, der schon fertig angezogen war und schon wieder die Wanderkarte neben sich liegen hatte. Eben stellte er einen kleinen Campingtopf auf einen Gitterrost, der über ein paar Steinen lag, um auf diesem improvisierten Herd Wasser zu erhitzen, das er offenbar vom nahen Bergbach geholt hatte.

Bob hockte sich auf einen großen Stein und rieb sich die Augen.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte der erste Detektiv.

Bob zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ja, nur bisschen kurz", sagte er dann und gähnte demonstrativ. „Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Genau unter mir war ein Stein oder eine Wurzel oder sowas, das war echt unbequem", quasselte er.

Justus musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Bob sah wirklich übermüdet aus, außerdem etwas... nervös?

Bob wartete, bis Peter sich im Zelt fertig angezogen hatte, bevor er sich selbst umzog. Es wäre ja sonst auch viel zu eng im Zelt, redete er sich ein.

Schließlich saßen die drei Detektive alle wieder um das Feuer herum, tranken Justus' Tee und frühstückten die restlichen Brote, die sie sich gestern von zu Hause mitgenommen hatten. Peter hatte sich mit knackenden Gliedern gestreckt, gegen einen großen Stein gelehnt und fragte Justus jetzt unbekümmert, wohin ihre Wanderung heute gehen sollte. Anscheinend hatte auch er sich vorgenommen, so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Bob vermied es, ihn anzusehen, warf aber manchmal einen Seitenblick in seine Richtung. Er bemerkte nicht, dass auch Peter ab und zu verstohlen zu ihm herübersah.

„Also, Kollegen", sagte Justus nun und breitete die Karte vor ihnen aus. „Wir sind jetzt hier." Er tippte auf eine Stelle, wo die Karte grün und voller Höhenlinien war, knapp zehn Zentimeter von der Linie entfernt, die er gestern eingezeichnet hatte. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen hier lang...", er fuhr mit dem Finger eine dünne, sich windende Linie nach, „und dann hier hoch." Sein Finger verließ die Linie.

„Querfeldein?" fragte Peter zweifelnd. „Bist du sicher? Es könnte sein, dass wir da klettern müssen, guck mal, hier wird es felsig..."

„Vielleicht finden wir ja einen Weg um die ganz steilen Stellen herum", meinte Justus. „Ich denke, es wird noch mal ein Tagesmarsch, bis wir die Linie erreicht haben."

„Für dich bestimmt", neckte Peter, stieß ihn leicht mit der Faust an die Schulter und grinste zu Bob herüber.

Bobs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie all ihre Sachen wieder zusammengeräumt, die Zelte eingepackt, Schlafsäcke und Isomatten zusammengerollt und das Feuer mit Wasser vollständig gelöscht hatten.

Es fiel Bob nun etwas leichter, ganz normal mit Peter umzugehen – zumindest, solange er die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ausblendete. Schließlich hatten sie jahrelange Routine im Umgang miteinander. Nur als sie gemeinsam das Zelt abbauten und sich dabei ihre nackten Arme berührten, lief es Bob heiß den Rücken herunter. Einen Moment sahen sie sich an. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, was Peter in seinem Gesicht sah, doch als er sich wieder den Zeltstangen zuwandte, hatte er das Gefühl, rot werden zu müssen.

Schließlich hatten sie wieder alles verstaut und machten sich auf den Weg, um den Berg zu ihrer Rechten zu erklimmen. Hier wuchsen hohe Nadelbäume, hauptsächlich Kiefern, die unter der heißen Sonne angenehmen Schatten boten. Es roch nach Harz und warmen Kiefernnadeln.

Zuerst stieg der Weg nur langsam an, da er immer quer zum Hang verlief, und die drei Detektive konnten sich bequem unterhalten, wenn Justus auch etwas kurzatmig war. Peter und Bob sprachen beide hauptsächlich mit Justus.

„Was ist eigentlich los bei euch?" fragte Justus schließlich und sah von einem zum anderen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Wie hatten sie denken können, dem ersten Detektiv etwas vormachen zu können? Natürlich musste er mit seiner scharfen Beobachtungsgabe merken, dass etwas anders war zwischen ihnen. Zum Glück war er auf dem Holzweg. In Gefühlsdingen war Justus eben nicht so scharfsinnig. Dankbar ergriff Bob die Chance.

„Ja... ein bisschen", sagte er und sah schnell zu Peter hinüber. Hoffentlich vergeigte er das jetzt nicht.

„Ein bisschen, ja", steuerte Peter bei.

Glücklicherweise war Justus jedoch bei privaten Angelegenheiten auch nicht neugierig. „Na, so schlimm wird es ja wohl nicht gewesen sein. Vertragt euch einfach wieder. Mir bereitet es kein Vergnügen, als Streitschlichter fungieren zu müssen." Er blieb stehen.

„Okay..." murmelten die beiden. Bob sah zu Boden. Peter scharrte mit dem Fuß.

„Na los jetzt", forderte Justus sie auf, „gebt euch die Hand und gut!"

Zögernd streckte Bob seine Hand aus und ergriff die von Peter. Ein elektrischer Schock schien ihn zu durchfahren und wieder sahen sie sich einen Moment an. Bob wollte Peters Hand schnell wieder loslassen, doch Peter hielt seine noch eine Sekunde länger fest. Justus schien befriedigt.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, doch Bob fühlte die Röte in sein Gesicht steigen.

Gegen Mittag kamen sie zu der Stelle, wo Justus den Weg verlassen wollte. Hier lief der Weg weiter den Hang entlang nach Osten, doch sie wollten nach Norden, also den Berg hinauf. Peter hatte recht gehabt, der Hang wurde hier schroffer und an manchen Stellen konnte man den nackten Fels sehen. Sie würden sicher ein bisschen klettern müssen.

„Kollegen, bevor ich mir das antue", sagte Justus leicht keuchend, „brauche ich erst mal eine Pause."


	8. Auf dem Weg zum Gipfel

8.

Sie setzten sich an den Wegrand, mit dem Rücken zum Hang, und lehnten sich gegen ihre Rucksäcke. Justus holte Energieriegel heraus und gab jedem einen. So saßen sie ein paar Minuten schweigend da, kauten und genossen die Aussicht. Lichtflecken tanzten über den mit braunen Nadeln bedeckten Waldboden. Hier und da raschelte es irgendwo.

Justus drehte sich um, griff in die Klappentasche seines Rucksacks und holte die Karte hervor, dann breitete er sie über seine und Peters Knie aus. „Also, wir müssten jetzt ungefähr hier sein", er tippte mit dem Finger auf die Karte, „und wir müssen nach Norden. Gib mal deinen Kompass, Zweiter."

Peter, der in der Mitte saß, griff unter die Karte, um an seine linke Hosentasche zu kommen. Dabei drehte er sich ein bisschen und plötzlich lag sein nackter Unterschenkel an dem von Bob.

Bob zuckte innerlich zusammen und in seinem Körper fing es an zu kribbeln, ausgehend von der Stelle, wo sie sich berührten.

„Hier", sagte Peter, richtete sich wieder auf und gab Justus den kleinen Kompass. Doch sein rechtes Bein ließ er, wo es war, warm, fest und doch fast beiläufig an dem von Bob. Während Justus den Kompass in der Hand drehte, zwischendurch auf die Karte sah und vor sich hin murmelte, sahen Bob und Peter sich verstohlen an. Bobs Herz hämmerte.

Peter bewegte seine Hand, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden lag, und fuhr ganz leicht mit der Rückseite seines Zeigefingers über die nackte Haut direkt unter dem Saum von Bobs kurzer Hose. Bob keuchte leicht auf. Er hatte nun Mühe, seine Erregung zu verbergen. Was machte Peter nur mit ihm?

„Wir müssen in die Richtung", sagte Justus nun, der beim Studium des Kompasses und der Karte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte, und zeigte ein wenig nach rechts den Hang hinauf. „Was meinst du, Pete, kommen wir da hoch?"

Peter stand auf, und der plötzliche Kontaktverlust fühlte sich für Bob fast schmerzhaft an. Prüfend betrachtete Peter den steilen Hang.

„Durch die Bäume sieht man ja nicht so viel, aber ich glaube, wenn wir im Zickzack gehen, wird das kein Problem. Wir können ja langsam gehen", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Justus hinzu und grinste.

Der Aufstieg wurde nun deutlich steiler, doch der Untergrund war hier von Wurzeln durchzogen, auf die man gut treten konnte und die guten Halt boten, wenn sie beim Steigen die Hände zu Hilfe nehmen am Tag zuvor führte Peter sie an. Bob, der wie magnetisch angezogen nur ein kleines Stück hinter ihm ging, konnte seine Blicke nicht von Peters sehnigen, sommersprossigen, mit einem Flaum von roten Haaren bedeckten Beinen und seinem – Bob schoss bei diesem Gedanken wieder die Röte ins Gesicht – wohlgeformten Hintern abwenden. Er hatte schon früher bemerkt, dass Peter gut gebaut war und eine durchaus ansehnliche Rückseite sein Eigen nannte, doch das war eine rein sachliche Feststellung gewesen. So wie man registriert, dass ein Bild gut gemalt ist, obwohl man mit dem Motiv nichts anfangen kann. Warum nur brachte dieser Anblick ihn plötzlich fast um den Verstand?

Justus war schon ein ganzes Stück zurückgefallen. „Wartet mal..." rief er schließlich japsend. Peter und Bob blieben nebeneinander stehen und sahen dem ersten Detektiv grinsend entgegen, wie er sich hochrot im Gesicht und teilweise auf allen Vieren den steilen Berg hochquälte.

Unauffällig berührten sich ihre Finger.

„Jungs... Pause... trinken", brachte Justus heraus, dann ließ er sich fallen, wo er war. Im Liegen wand er sich aus den Gurten seines Rucksacks heraus, griff nach der Flasche in seiner Seitentasche und trank gierig, wobei er sich eine ganze Menge Wasser über das Gesicht schüttete. Er prustete laut und Peter und Bob lachten.

Sie legten jetzt eine kurze Pause ein, damit Justus wieder zu Atem kommen konnte. Peter und Bob holten ebenfalls ihre Trinkflaschen heraus, setzten sich auf die vorspringenden Wurzeln und betrachteten ihren Ersten, der nun weniger würdevoll als sonst wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken lag, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, und mit geschlossenen Augen schwer atmete.

Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit, um dem neben ihm sitzenden Bob mit den Fingernägeln langsam die Wirbelsäule entlangzustreichen. Sein T-Shirt war hier leicht feucht vom Schweiß und Bob überlief eine Gänsehaut, was aber rein gar nichts mit der Verdunstungskälte zu tun hatte. Vorsichtig sah er Peter an. Die Sonne ließ die roten Reflexe in seinem Haar glänzen und er kniff die Augen gegen die Helligkeit leicht zusammen. Ein schelmisches Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund, doch in seinen graugrünen Augen lag auch etwas anderes, was Bob nicht recht deuten konnte. Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt küssen! Bob biss sich auf die Lippe vor Schreck über seine eigenen Gedanken, doch es fiel ihm schwer, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ein lautes Rascheln zu ihren Füßen sagte ihnen, dass Justus sich etwas erholt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und holte Peters Kompass aus der Tasche.

Rasch zog Peter seine Hand zurück und sie lösten die Blicke voneinander.

Justus überprüfte die Himmelsrichtungen mit dem Kompass, nickte zufrieden und drehte sich um. Beim Anblick von Peter und Bob schien er etwas zu stutzen, doch er fing sich sofort wieder. „Da müssen wir lang", sagte er und zeigte widerstrebend ziemlich genau nach oben.


	9. Schreckmoment

9.

Justus zuliebe kletterten sie nicht auf direktem Weg den Berg hinauf, sondern gingen einen leichten Bogen. Bob war sehr dankbar, dass sie hintereinander gingen, so dass niemand die Beule in seiner Hose sehen konnte... Auch Peter bewegte sich ein bisschen verkrampft, wie Bob mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Aufregung bemerkte.

Wie sie vorausgesehen hatten, mussten sie tatsächlich ein wenig klettern, als sie an einige felsige Stellen kamen, jedoch nicht so, dass sie Peters Kletterausrüstung benötigten. Bereitwillig gab Peter ihnen Hilfestellung und Bob wurde es ganz heiß – nicht von der Anstrengung des Kletterns, sondern von der Anstrengung, sich seine Erregung bei Peters Berührungen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Bäume wurden nun niedriger, wuchsen dicht am Boden entlang und krallten sich mit den Wurzeln in die dünne Erdschicht. Mittlerweile begann die Sonne langsam wieder zu sinken und endlich konnten sie den Gipfel sehen, der nur noch spärlich mit niedrigen Büschen bewachsen war.

Keuchend stiegen sie die letzten Meter bis nach oben, wo Justus wieder zu Boden sank, als sei er dem Tode nahe. Auch Bob ließ sich nun erschöpft neben Justus auf das kurze, spröde Gras fallen und brauchte einen Moment Verschnaufpause, bevor er sich aufsetzen und die grandiose Aussicht genießen konnte. Peter kam zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn und gemeinsam blickten sie über die sonnenbeschienene Bergwelt, die Knie und Unterschenkel gegeneinander gelehnt. Bob fühlte, wie sie ein wohliges Prickeln in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Justus' schweres Atmen hinter ihnen wurde langsam ruhiger. Dieser beiläufige, unschuldig aussehende Körperkontakt musste für den Augenblick genügen, auch wenn ihre wildgewordenen Hormone etwas ganz anderes verlangten...

Justus kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihnen und ließ sich schnaufend auf Bobs anderer Seite nieder.

„Wow", brachte er heraus, „der Aufstieg hat sich wahrhaftig gelohnt. Und ich lebe noch – gerade so eben jedenfalls."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Just", neckte Peter ihn grinsend.

Sie blickten nun über das Tal, wo sie gestern ihre Wanderung begonnen hatten In einiger Entfernung tief unter ihnen glänzte der langgestreckte Collins Lake im Gegenlicht und weiter im Norden konnten sie nun einen weiteren See erkennen.

„Das muss Lake Plumas sein, mit dem großen Findling am Ufer", bemerkte Justus. „Ich wusste doch, dass wir ihn von hier würden sehen können."

„Du hast ja auch ständig deine Nase in der Wanderkarte", bemerkte Bob.

„Das stimmt zwar, Dritter, doch ich wusste es auch aus einem anderen Grund. Wisst ihr nicht mehr, was Mrs. Molesworth gesagt hat?"

Bob schnaubte leise bei dem Namen.

„Natürlich – sie hat gesagt, der See auf dem einen Bild ihres Mannes sei wahrscheinlich Lake Plumas!" erinnerte Peter sich.

„Und das bedeutet, wir sind ganz nah dran", nickte Justus. „Gib mir doch noch mal die Bilder, Bob."

Bob drehte sich zu seinem Rucksack um – nicht ohne Peter dabei unauffällig am Arm zu berühren – und griff in die Klappentasche. „Moment..." murmelte er und wühlte hektischer. Dann durchsuchte er alle anderen Taschen und Fächer seines Rucksacks. „Ich finde sie nicht!" musste er schließlich zugeben. Er war etwas blass um die Nase geworden. „Ich hab sie doch hier reingesteckt! Ich bin mir ganz sicher!"

Justus und Peter sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„Willst du uns jetzt erzählen, dass du die Bilder verloren hast?!" fragte Justus scharf.

„Ich gucke nochmal in meinem Rucksack nach, vielleicht hast du sie ja aus Versehen bei mir eingesteckt", sagte Peter schnell und begann nun ebenfalls, alle seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Justus tat es ihm nach.

Nach einigen bangen Minuten mussten sie sich jedoch eingestehen, dass die Bilder verschwunden waren.

„Bist du dir wirklich _ganz sicher_, dass du sie eingesteckt hast, Bob?" forschte Justus nach.

„Ja, hundertprozentig!" versicherte Bob. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd!"

„OK, OK, schon gut" seufzte Justus. „Aber warum sind sie dann jetzt weg?"

„Bob", sagte Peter langsam, „gestern Nacht haben wir doch etwas knacken gehört. Was, wenn da jemand herumgeschlichen ist und die Bilder geklaut hat? Schließlich läuft Carmichael hier irgendwo rum."

Bob stieg die Wärme ins Gesicht beim Gedanken an letzte Nacht, und was dieses ominöse Knacken unterbrochen hatte...

„Moment mal, da hat etwas geknackt?" fragte Justus. „Habt ihr denn nicht nachgesehen?"

„Doch, natürlich", versicherte Bob, „aber da war nichts."

„Du hattest allerdings auch keine Brille auf", wandte Peter ein.

„Ja, und du warst zu feige, um auch rauszukommen!" gab Bob sauer zurück.

„Hey, jetzt streitet nicht gleich wieder", sagte Justus, „es ist ja nicht so schlimm!"

„Nicht so schlimm?" wiederholte Bob entgeistert.

„Wir brauchen die Bilder doch, um das Versteck zu finden!" fiel Peter ein.

„Tja... ihr vielleicht", sagte Justus selbstgefällig und setzte sein nervtötendstes _Ich-bin-schlauer-als-ihr_-Gesicht auf. „Da hat wohl jemand nicht mit dem fotografischen Gedächtnis von Justus Jonas gerechnet."

„Du meinst... du hast dir gemerkt, was auf den Bildern ist?" fragte Bob perplex.

„Exakt", erwiderte Justus. „Daher weiß ich auch, dass auf dem Bild mit dem See dieser große Findling in einem Winkel von 72° zu der Bergspitze dahinter nach links versetzt lag." Er warf Peter einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Findest du es immer noch unnötig, dass ich ein Geodreieck mitgenommen habe?"

„Hm, nein", murmelte Peter.

Doch Justus achtete gar nicht auf ihn, sondern hielt sich bereits das Geodreieck vor das Gesicht, um hindurchzupeilen. „Wir müssen wieder ein Stück weiter nach Westen", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme."

„Warum flüsterst du?" fragte Peter.

„Wir sollten bedenken, dass wir womöglich beobachtet werden", entgegnete Justus.

Peter sah sich hektisch um. „Das finde ich nicht gut... Das finde ich gar nicht gut..." flüsterte er ängstlich.

„Reg dich ab, Pete", sagte Justus. „Ich habe da eine Idee..."


	10. So macht Holz suchen Spaß

10.

„Verdammt, Bob, warum hast du die Bilder verloren?" schimpfte Justus laut. „Jetzt können wir das Rätsel vergessen!"

„Schrei mich nicht so an!" erwiderte Bob ebenso laut. „Ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir leid. Ich muss sie an unserem letzten Zeltplatz liegen gelassen haben!"

„Du bist aber auch echt ein Idiot, Bob", warf Peter ein. „Aber es hilft ja nichts, wir müssen die ganze Aktion halt abblasen."

Obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war, versetzte es Bob einen kleinen Stich, als Peter ihn einen Idioten nannte.

„Die Nacht werden wir aber noch hier verbringen müssen, bevor wir uns morgen wieder an den Abstieg machen", seufzte Justus. „Gute Arbeit", flüsterte er noch und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Der Gipfel, den sie bestiegen hatten, war Teil eines sich länger hinziehenden Kammes. Sie mussten noch ein kleines Stück gehen, bis sie in einer Senke eine einigermaßen ebene Stelle fanden, an der sie ihre Zelte aufschlagen konnten. Peter erbot sich diesmal, Feuerholz zu holen, denn dafür musste man wieder ein Stück absteigen, um zu den etwas größeren Bäumen zu kommen.

„Ich helfe dir!" sagte Bob schnell. „Zu zweit können wir mehr tragen."

„Hattest du vor, ein Signalfeuer zu entzünden?" spottete Justus.

„Du wirst doch wohl noch alleine eine Feuerstelle aufbauen können, oder, Just?" grinste Peter zurück, schon halb im Gehen.

Justus grummelte etwas Unverständliches und begann stirnrunzelnd, Steine aufzulesen.

Bob schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er neben Peter den felsigen Hang hinabging und sie im Gehen die Hände nur leicht gegeneinander baumeln ließen, so lange sie sich noch in Sichtweite ihres ersten Detektivs befanden.

Als sie bei den ersten größeren Bäumen angekommen waren, sah Peter sich prüfend um. Dann packte er Bob bei den Schultern, schob ihn hinter einen Felsvorsprung, presste ihn mit dem Rücken dagegen und drückte ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Kurz zog er sich zurück und sah Bob forschend an, als wollte er nachträglich um Erlaubnis bitten, doch da übernahm Bob die Initiative, zog den zweiten Detektiv am T-Shirt zu sich heran, hob ein wenig den Kopf und legte seine schon leicht geöffneten Lippen auf Peters. Sofort öffneten diese sich unter seinen und ihre Zungen begannen einen wilden Tanz, bis Bob keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

Peter legte seine Hände an Bob Taille, presste sich an ihn und keuchte in den Kuss hinein, während Bob ihn mit den Armen umschlang, seine Hände zwischen Peters Schulterblätter legte und ihn ebenfalls verlangend näher zu sich heranzog.

Den ganzen Tag waren sie umeinander herumgeschlichen, hatten sich heimlich berührt und sich verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen, immer bemüht, Justus nichts merken zu lassen. Keiner von ihnen wusste genau, was hier gerade mit ihnen geschah, doch es war zu machtvoll und es fühlte sich zu gut an, um es einfach zu ignorieren. Dazu kam der Kitzel des Unbekannten, irgendwie Verbotenen, die Heimlichkeit und die Furcht, entdeckt zu werden, dass ihnen bei der leisesten Berührung das Blut unter der Haut zu kochen schien.

Bobs Hände waren unter Peters T-Shirt gewandert und streichelten nun die nackte Haut seines Rückens, unter der er jede Bewegung der Muskeln ertasten konnte, als Peter nun seinerseits seine Hände wandern ließ. Sie glitten ein Stück abwärts, streichelten, warteten auf eine ablehnende Reaktion, und als keine kam, umfassten sie fest Bobs Pobacken. Sie massierten sie und zogen die Hüften näher heran, bis Bob fühlte, wie sich zwischen ihnen etwas regte. Er stöhnte auf.

„Peter... wir können nicht... Justus..."

„Ja, scheiße", murmelte Peter an Bobs Lippen. „Lass uns Holz suchen gehen..."

„Bevor er nach uns gucken kommt..."

„Der steigt doch nicht freiwillig nochmal den Berg runter", lachte Peter leise.

Widerstrebend lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander und versuchten, ihre Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen und ihren jagenden Atem zu beruhigen.

„Verdammt", murmelte Bob beim prüfenden Blick auf seinen Schritt.

Peter, der gerade sein T-Shirt wieder herunterzog, sah nun ebenfalls an sich herab und bemerkte mit einem schiefen Grinsen sein eigenes Dilemma. „Darum kümmern wir uns später", flüsterte er und zwinkerte Bob verschwörerisch zu.

Justus blickte auf, als Bob mit einem dicken Holzbündel zurückkam und Peter mit ein paar halben Stämmen, die er hinter sich herzog. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert", bemerkte er.

„Jaa... hier gibt es nicht so viel Totholz", entgegnete Peter, „wir mussten noch ein Stück weitergehen."

Justus schien nicht ganz überzeugt, doch er ließ es dabei bewenden. Er hatte mittlerweile einige kleinere Felsbrocken zusammengetragen und angefangen, sie zu einem Kreis zu legen. Dann war ihm das anscheinend zu anstrengend geworden und er hatte wieder begonnen, über der Wanderkarte zu brüten.

Als Peter und Bob eintrafen, vollendeten sie die liegengebliebene Arbeit des ersten Detektivs, der sich anscheinend zu Höherem berufen gefühlt hatte, und bald brannte wieder ein Feuer in ihrer Mitte und sie konnten sich ein paar Dosenravioli warm machen. Hungrig vom anstrengenden Aufstieg und anderer Aufregungen aßen sie schweigend, während die Sonne hinter den fernen Gipfeln unterging und sich die Abenddämmerung über sie senkte.


	11. Was in der Nacht geschah

11.

Peter und Bob konnten es kaum erwarten, wieder zusammen in ihrem Zelt zu sein. Sie mussten sich sehr zusammenreißen, um zwanglos mit Justus zu plaudern und die Finger bei sich zu behalten, die sich ständig zu dem anderen hinstehlen wollten. Kaum hörten sie, was Justus sagte, doch das war auch egal, weil er nur wieder einen seiner berühmten Monologe hielt, diesmal über die Entstehung der San Gabriel Mountains und der sie umgebenden Höhenzüge. Sie merkten auch nicht, dass der erste Detektiv schließlich aufhörte zu reden, sie über das Feuer hinweg ansah und an seiner Unterlippe zupfte.

„Ich bin müde", log Peter endlich und streckte sich gähnend. „Ich geh ins Zelt."

„Ich auch", stimmte Bob zu.

„OK, ich geh auch mal", sagte Justus, „ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

So schnell sie konnten, ohne auffällig zu sein, machten Bob und Peter sich fertig, putzten die Zähne und krochen ins Zelt.

Kaum hatte Bob den Reißverschluss des Zelteingangs heruntergezogen, hatte Peter ihn schon wortlos in seine Arme gezogen.

„Was meinte Justus mit 'noch etwas zu erledigen'?" wisperte Bob, während er seine Arme um Peter schlang.

„Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Peter zurück und ließ seine Zungenspitze über Bobs Ohrläppchen schnippen, worauf dieser leicht erschauerte, „hoffentlich bleibt er nicht so lange wach... Ich halte das nicht mehr aus..."

„Ich auch nicht..."

Im Dunkeln fuhr Bob mit der Hand über Peters leicht stoppelige Wange, bis er mit dem Daumen seinen Mund gefunden hatte, dann presste er verlangend seine Lippen darauf. Sofort küsste Peter ihn zurück, ihre Lippen verschmolzen, bewegten sich sanft und doch drängend aufeinander und öffneten sich schließlich. Bob fühlte Peters warmen Atem in seinem Mund, als dieser leise seufzte.

Sie küssten sich langsam und genüsslich, denn sie wollten diese Nacht auskosten, wussten aber, dass Justus ein paar Meter weiter noch wach war und sie noch etwas warten mussten, bevor sie Dinge taten, bei denen sie es vielleicht nicht mehr schafften, leise genug zu sein. Zum Glück hatte Justus einen ziemlich festen Schlaf.

Wie in der ersten Nacht war Peters Hand nun unter Bobs T-Shirt geglitten und streichelte seinen Rücken. Im Unterschied zu letzter Nacht machte jetzt jedoch Bob den nächsten Schritt, indem er Peters T-Shirt hochschob und es ihm über den Kopf zog.

Kurz darauf war auch Bob von der Hüfte aufwärts nackt. Die beiden Detektive schmiegten sich aneinander und genossen das neue Gefühl von Haut an Haut, während sie das Herz des anderen schlagen fühlten.

Der Mund des zweiten Detektivs wanderte tiefer, bedeckte Bobs Brust mit Küssen und biss zart in eine Brustwarze, bis Bob keuchte und sein Gesicht in Peters Halsbeuge drückte, um den Laut zu ersticken.

Peters Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein und als er dann noch begann, seine Erektion an Bobs Oberschenkel zu reiben, konnte er ein Stöhnen kaum noch unterdrücken.

„Peter...", flüsterte er.

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Peter und küsste seinen Hals.

„Aber Justus...", wandte Bob ein. „Soll ich nicht mal gucken, ob er schon schläft?"

„Mhh... OK", gab sich Peter geschlagen und ließ von Bob ab, so dass sich dieser aufrichten, leise den Reißverschluss hochziehen und aus dem Zelt spähen konnte.

„Verdammt, bei ihm ist noch Licht!" wisperte er über die Schulter zurück, bevor er wieder hineinkroch und so leise wie möglich den Zelteingang verschloss.

Er ließ sich neben Peter auf seinen Schlafsack fallen und seufzte leise. Als Peter jedoch wieder nach ihm greifen wollte, flüsterte er: „Peter... Was machen wir hier eigentlich?"

Peters Hand blieb auf seiner Brust liegen. „Keine Ahnung... Aber ich finde es schön." Plötzlich schien er besorgt. „Möchtest du es nicht?"

Einen kleinen Augenblick war es still, dann antwortete Bob: „Doch."

Er nahm Peters Hand in seine, hob sie hoch und drückte einen Kuss in seine Handfläche, und dann zog er den zweiten Detektiv am Arm zu sich herüber und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Peter? Bob?" drang plötzlich Justus' Stimme leise zu ihnen herüber. „Seid ihr noch wach?"

Sie erstarrten. Hatte Justus sie etwa gehört?

„Mmhh... ja..." murmelten sie und versuchten, so zu klingen, als wären sie schon im Halbschlaf.

„Ich wollte euch noch was hier auf der Karte zeigen... Aber egal, ich zeige es euch morgen. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Just."

Mit hörbar raschelndem Schlafsack legte Justus sich zum Schlafen hin und knipste die Taschenlampe aus.

Peter und Bob klammerten sich in hysterischem, lautlosen Lachen aneinander fest. Bei den Gefühlen, die ihre sich bewegenden Körper aneinander auslösten, wurden sie jedoch schnell wieder ernst. Peter, der immer noch auf Bob lag, ließ nun eine Hand über Bobs Oberkörper streichen, der unter seiner Berührung leicht erschauerte, über die Brustwarzen, den Brustkorb, der sich unter Bobs beschleunigtem Atem rasch hob und senkte, über den flachen Bauch bis zu dem schmalen Streifen Haare, der unter dem Bund seiner Shorts verschwand.

Hungrig verschloss Bob Peters Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss, der nun intensiver und verlangender war als zuvor. Er ließ jetzt ebenfalls seine Hände auf Erkundungstour gehen, strich über Peters Rücken, seine Taille, seine Hüften. Dort angekommen zögerte er kurz. Dann schob er seine Finger langsam unter den Bund von Peters Shorts und streichelte die warme Haut darunter.

„Oh Gott... Bob..." seufzte Peter und ließ seinen Kopf auf Bobs Schulter sinken. Von Bobs nun kräftiger werdenden, massierenden Bewegungen angetrieben rieb er seinen Unterleib an dem des dritten Detektivs, wo er ebenfalls eine herrlich harte Beule fühlte, und stöhnte ihm tonlos ins Ohr.

Bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt, rutschte er von Bob herunter.

„Nicht aufhören..." wimmerte Bob leise, doch in diesem Moment fühlte er Peters Hand, die ihm federleicht und flatternd über den Schritt fuhr, genau dort, wo er ihn am meisten haben wollte. Nur die dünne Schicht Baumwolle störte...

Unter Peters Hand zuckte es, als er den leichten Druck etwas steigerte, und seine eigene Erektion drückte sich fast schmerzhaft hart gegen Bobs Hüfte. Er konnte es nun nicht mehr erwarten. Diese letzte Grenze konnte er jetzt auch noch überschreiten. Flink schob er seine Hand unter den Stoff und umfasste Bobs Erektion mit festem Griff.

Bob konnte ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Alle Zurückhaltung war vergessen, als er nun seine Hand zwischen ihre aneinandergepressten Körper schlängelte, um sie seinerseits in Peters Shorts zu schieben, woraufhin dieser ihm bereitwillig Platz machte.

Peter, der sich auf der Seite liegend auf den linken Ellenbogen stützte, beugte sich keuchend zu Bob herunter und küsste ihn, während er seine Hand leicht auf und ab gleiten ließ, und stöhnte in seinen Mund, als Bob nun auch begann, seine Hand rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Peter seinen Aufschrei an Bobs Schulter ersticken musste, während Bob sich zuckend an Peter festklammerte.

Im Zelt nebenan lag Justus mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit.


	12. Gedanken eines ersten Detektivs

12.

Nachdem Justus einige komplizierte Dreiecksberechnungen angestellt hatte, um auf der Wanderkarte die Linie ziehen zu können, die sie hoffentlich zu dem Versteck der gestohlenen Bilder führen würde, hatte er Bob und Peter Gute Nacht gesagt, die von der Zeltdecke baumelnde Taschenlampe ausgeschaltet und sich in seinen Schlafsack gekuschelt. Obwohl er müde war und einfach nur schlafen wollte, grübelte er immer weiter über ihren Fall. Über Carmichael alias Cunningham, der ihnen auf den Fersen war, über die mysteriösen Hinweise auf den Bildern, und über den Maler, Mr. Molesworth. Hatte er tatsächlich die Gemälde aus dem Museum gestohlen? Warum hatte er das getan, wenn er sie dann versteckt hatte? Und wenn er sie nicht gestohlen hatte, wohin führten sie dann die Hinweise in seinen Bildern?

Die leisen Geräusche der Nacht drangen kaum zu ihm durch, während er so dalag und nachdachte. Das hohe Fiepen der Fledermäuse, ein Huschen im Gras, das Rascheln eines Schlafsacks aus dem Nachbarzelt, leises Seufzen, das Rauschen des Windes, ein Stöhnen...

Bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch spitzte der erste Detektiv sofort die Ohren. Was war da drüben los? Hatten Peter oder Bob einen Alptraum?

Wieder ein Seufzen. Das klang nicht nach einem Alptraum.

Jetzt ein leises Schmatzen – ein Kuss?

Aus diesem neuen Blickwinkel konnte Justus die Geräusche von nebenan nun interpretieren. Mochte er auch selber wenig Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen haben – er war kein Idiot. Bob und Peter küssten sich. Jetzt gerade. Ein paar Meter neben ihm. Und es klang nicht so, als wäre Küssen das einzige, was sie taten.

In Justus' Kopf drehte sich alles. Das warf ein ganz neues Licht darauf, wie sich die beiden Detektive den ganzen Tag verhalten hatten, die seltsamen Blicke, die eigenartige Spannung, die geistige Abwesenheit, das Desinteresse an ihrem Fall... Sie hatten sich nicht gestritten. Sie hatten... Ja, was? Geflirtet?

Wie lange ging das wohl schon so? Es versetzte Justus einen Stich, sich vorzustellen, dass Peter und Bob sich womöglich ineinander verliebt hatten. Zumindest hatten sie miteinander etwas, von dem er ausgeschlossen war. Nicht, dass er bei _diesen_ Aktivitäten mitmachen wollte, das nun wirklich nicht, aber er war es gewohnt, der Anführer und immer mittendrin zu sein bei allem, was die drei Detektive anstellten. Er hatte außer Peter und Bob kaum Freunde, doch die beiden hatten ihm immer gereicht. Jetzt fühlte er sich plötzlich ein wenig einsam.

Wie würde es jetzt mit den drei Fragezeichen weitergehen? Was, wenn Peter und Bob zu einem händchenhaltenden, unzertrennlichen Pärchen wurden? Was, wenn sie keine Lust mehr hatten, Fälle zu lösen? Oder, noch schlimmer, wenn sie vor lauter Rumgeknutsche sämtliche Ermittlungen behinderten?

Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Das war doch Blödsinn. Wie so oft in der Nacht schienen kleine Probleme plötzlich riesengroß. Natürlich würden Bob und Peter weiterhin mit ihm befreundet sein, auch wenn sie jetzt was-auch-immer miteinander hatten. Sie würden ihr Detektivbüro nicht aufgeben. Sie konnten immer noch etwas zu dritt unternehmen. Wenn es auch wahrscheinlich sehr seltsam wäre... Er sollte sich für die beiden freuen. Das tat er auch. Wirklich.

Das Stöhnen von nebenan wurde lauter. Deutlich erkannte er Bobs Stimme: „Nicht aufhören..."

Justus zog sich den Schlafsack über den Kopf und steckte sich die Finger in die Ohren. Das konnte doch jetzt alles nicht wahr sein...

Als nur noch die normalen nächtlichen Geräusche die Stille durchdrangen, schlief der erste Detektiv schließlich ein. In seinem Traum verfolgte er einen dunkel gekleideten Mann, der ein Bild aus einer Galerie gestohlen hatte. Auf dem Bild waren Bob und Peter, die händchenhaltend in den Sonnenuntergang liefen... Dann tauchte Mrs. Molesworth auf und schimpfte: „Das ist Sünde! Die Kirche verbietet es!"

Ruckartig wachte Justus auf. „Aber_ n__atürlich!_" flüsterte er.


	13. Der Bär im Kiefernwald

13.

Die Sonne schien durch die Zeltwände, als Bob die Augen aufschlug. Einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich, warum Peters Arm über ihm lag, doch dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. _Ohmeingott, ohmeingott, ohmeingott_, konnte er nur denken. _Hatte ich wirklich Sex mit Peter? Mit meinem besten Freund? _Der Gedanke machte ihn gleichzeitig glücklich, erregte und verwirrte ihn.

Vorsichtig schob er Peters Arm von seiner Brust und wollte aufstehen, doch da war Peter schon aufgewacht und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte er und zog Bob zu sich herunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Sehr gut sogar", grinste Bob, „und du?"

„Auch ganz OK", untertrieb Peter augenzwinkernd.

Justus sah ihnen stirnrunzelnd nach, als sie nach einem kurzen „guten Morgen" in seine Richtung gemeinsam ein Stück den Hang hinuntergingen, um ihre Morgentoilette zu erledigen. Der Detektiv in ihm wollte sie beschatten, um bestätigt zu bekommen, was er gestern Nacht bezeugt hatte, doch andererseits waren Peter und Bob seine Freunde. Freunden spionierte man nicht nach. Er würde in bewährter Justus-Jonas-Manier weiter still beobachten und schlussfolgern, und hoffen, dass sie es ihm von selbst erzählten.

Obwohl er es schon oft gesagt hatte, _dieser_ Fall war alles in allem wirklich ein spezialgelagerter Sonderfall. Und dem Fall musste er sich jetzt wieder widmen, wenn auch Bob und Peter anscheinend kein Interesse mehr daran hatten. Er hatte beschlossen, heute Mr. Molesworths Versteck ausfindig zu machen. Denn auch wenn sie es geschafft hatten, Carmichael und Thomas dazu zu bringen, ihnen nicht mehr hinterher zu spionieren, waren die beiden Männer doch noch immer auf das Rätsel der Bilder aus. Justus konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht so clever waren wie er. Er sah sich mit Hilfe seines Fernglases sorgfältig um und nickte zufrieden.

Als er durch das Fernglas Bob und Peter den Hang hinaufkommen sah, ließ er es schnell sinken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie dachten, er wollte sie ausspähen. Ahnten sie überhaupt, dass Justus sie letzte Nacht gehört hatte?

„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte Justus, als die beiden vor ihm standen. Verdammt, er wollte doch neutral klingen. Anscheinend hatte er das nicht ganz geschafft, denn Peters Grinsen wurde leicht starr und Bobs Wangen färbten sich rosig.

„J...ja", stammelte Peter, ebenfalls um einen neutralen Tonfall bemüht.

„Und du?" fügte Bob hinzu.

„Ich..." begann Justus. Sollte er ihnen sagen, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte? Die Reaktion wäre schon sehenswert... „...auch", beendete er seinen Satz.

„Was hast du denn gestern Abend noch gemacht?" fragte Bob, immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Ich habe mit Hilfe der Karte und meines Geodreiecks herausgefunden, wo Mr. Molesworths Versteck sein muss. Seht mal." Damit holte er die Karte hervor und schlug sie auf dem Boden auf.

Erleichtert fügten Peter und Bob sich der Normalität und knieten sich neben ihren ersten Detektiv.

„Das hier ist der Berg auf dem Bild hinter Lake Plumas", sagte Justus und zeigte auf das kleine Dreieck, das mit _Glenstone Rock, 7,824 ft_ bezeichnet war. „Glücklicherweise ist der Findling am Ufer des Sees in der Karte verzeichnet, da er ja eine geologische Besonderheit darstellt."

Peter und Bob sahen sich kurz an. Sie hatten das Gefühl, sie sollten wissen, was es mit diesem Findling auf sich hatte, schließlich hatte Justus gestern ausführlich über die Entstehung der San Gabriel Mountains referiert, doch sie waren mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen...

„Mit der Höhenangabe des Berges, der ungefähren Höhe des Sees und dem 72°-Winkel auf dem Bild konnte ich berechnen, aus welcher Richtung Mr. Molesworth das Bild gemalt haben muss." Mit diesen Worten fuhr er mit dem Finger die Kugelschreiberlinie nach, die er gestern Nacht eingezeichnet hatte und die sich nicht weit von ihrem jetzigen Standort mit der ersten Linie kreuzte. „Hier muss es sein", sagte er und tippte auf den Kreuzungspunkt. „Los, Kollegen, packt schnell alles ein, wir müssen vor Carmichael und Thomas da sein!"

„Moment, was meinst du mit Carmichael _und_ Thomas?" fragte Bob erstaunt. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie beide hier sind?"

„Als ich gestern Abend durch das Geodreieck geguckt habe, um den Winkel zwischen dem Glenstone Rock und dem Findling am Lake Plumas zu bestimmen, habe ich dort hinten zwischen den Bäumen etwas aufblitzen sehen", erklärte Justus. „Es war die Reflexion auf einem Fernglas. Und neben der Person mit dem Fernglas konnte ich einen blonden Kopf sehen. Natürlich gibt es viele blonde Männer, aber es ist doch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es sich in diesem Fall um unseren Mr. White alias Steven Thomas gehandelt hat. Die beiden haben anscheinend beschlossen, noch einmal gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Sie haben uns beobachtet. Zum Glück konnten sie uns von dort, wo sie waren, nur hören, wenn wir laut gesprochen haben."

„Ach, deshalb sollten wir uns laut darüber aufregen, dass wir die Bilder verloren haben!" rief Peter. „Schön, dass du uns so wichtige Sachen immer erst hinterher erzählst!"

Justus hob leicht eine Augenbraue und musste sich eine Bemerkung verkneifen.

„Sie denken jetzt also, wir hätten den Fall aufgegeben?" warf Bob ein. „Weil wir nicht mehr wissen, wo wir hin müssen?"

„Davon gehe ich aus", sagte Justus. „Deshalb sollten wir jetzt möglichst schnell und möglichst unauffällig weitergehen."

Kurze Zeit später hatten die drei Detektive den Rest ihres Proviants gefrühstückt, ihre Zelte, Schlafsäcke und Isomatten zusammengerollt und wanderten nun am leicht abfallenden Kamm des Berges entlang nach Westen. Um sich bedeckt zu halten, gingen sie jedoch ein Stück unterhalb des eigentlichen Kammes im Schutz niedriger Kiefern.

Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Peter und Bob fürchteten, dass Justus letzte Nacht etwas bemerkt hatte und fühlten sich von ihm beobachtet, deshalb gingen sie so normal und unverfänglich wie möglich miteinander um und versuchten, ihre Unsicherheit mit verstärktem Interesse an dem Fall zu überspielen.

„Wie weit müssen wir denn heute, Just? Hast du irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt?" fragte Peter.

„Ja, genau, wie wissen wir, wann wir an der richtigen Stelle sind?" fügte Bob hinzu.

„Erstmal müssen wir ungefähr zwei Meilen nach Westen gehen. Der Schnittpunkt der Linien liegt ziemlich genau auf dem Bergkamm. Ganz genau weiß ich es auch nicht, aber wenn die Aussicht auf Williamsdale und den Collins Lake so aussieht wie auf dem Bild und gleichzeitig die Aussicht auf Lake Plumas auch, dann müssten wir da sein."

„OK, aber was ist mit den anderen Bildern?" hakte Bob nach. „Das Triptychon und... ähm... Was war noch das fünfte?"

„Der Bär", sagte Peter mit piepsiger Stimme. Er war stehen geblieben.

„Was ist los, Zweiter?" fragte Justus und ging die paar Schritte zu Peter zurück. Bob folgte ihm.

„D-d-d-da..." wisperte Peter panisch und deutete zwischen die Bäume, die hier wieder höher wurden. Justus und Bob mussten sich anstrengen, um zu sehen, was Peter gesehen hatte.

„Ein Bär!" flüsterte nun auch Bob erschrocken.

„Sag ich doch!" zischte Peter.

„Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, Kollegen", sagte Justus laut, „wir gehen einfach weiter."

„Spinnst du?" fauchte der zweite Detektiv. „Sei leise, du reizt ihn sonst noch!"

„Im Gegenteil, Peter!" fuhr Justus fort. „Bären sind eigentlich eher scheue Wesen und meiden Menschen. Deshalb sollten wir laut reden, damit er merkt, dass wir Menschen sind. Wir könnten auch noch die Arme über dem Kopf schwenken."

„Und wenn es ein Grizzly ist? Dem sagen wir damit doch nur 'hallo, hier ist dein Mittagessen!'"

„Das ist ein Schwarzbär, Peter, kein Grizzly. Beruhige dich doch! Du wirst sehen, wenn wir einfach laut redend weitergehen, wird er sich verziehen."

Bob und Justus nahmen den etwas widerstrebenden Peter in die Mitte und gingen weiter, wobei sie sich lautstark über das Wetter unterhielten. Falls sie durch ihr lautes Reden Carmichael und Thomas auf sich aufmerksam machten, wollten sie ihnen zumindest keine wertvollen Informationen geben.

Justus behielt recht. Als sie über die Schulter zurückblickten, sahen sie, wie der Bär in die andere Richtung davontrottete.

„Puh, das war knapp!" keuchte Peter und wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Knapp?" wiederholte Justus belustigt. „Es ist doch gar nichts passiert! Sei doch nicht immer so ein Angsthase, Peter."

„Ich hab mich auch ganz schön erschrocken", pflichtete Bob Peter bei, worauf der ihm einen dankbaren Blick schenkte. Peter war es ja selber peinlich, dass er manchmal so schreckhaft war, und er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihn damit aufzog.

„Übrigens müssten wir nach dem Schrittzähler in meinem Handy mittlerweile fast zwei Meilen gegangen sein", wechselte Justus mit einem Blick auf sein Handy das Thema.

„Woher weißt du das denn?" fragte Bob.

„Ganz einfach. Die Schrittlänge eines durchschnittlichen weißen Amerikaners beträgt 25.2 Inches. Hochgerechnet auf zwei Meilen, die Geländeform eingerechnet, ergibt das etwa 5000 Schritte. Jetzt bin ich bei über 4890 Schritten."

„Du bist verrückt, Erster", meinte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum? Es erweist sich doch als sehr nützlich!" rechtfertigte sich Justus.

„OK, dann gehen wir jetzt mal auf den Kamm hoch und sehen uns die Aussicht an", lenkte Bob sie von ihrer Streiterei ab.

Kurz darauf standen die drei Fragezeichen auf dem baumlosen Bergkamm, der hier zu einem breiten, felsigen Hang auslief, und blickten an ihm entlang auf die ihnen zu Füßen liegende Berglandschaft.

„Seht doch!" rief Justus aufgeregt und zeigte gleichzeitig auf die beiden Seen. „Sie sehen von hier genau so aus wie auf Molesworths Bildern!"

In diesem Moment hörten sie aus der Ferne das Knattern eines Hubschraubers.


	14. Gefunden

14.

Das Knattern des Hubschraubers kam näher.

„Schnell, verstecken wir uns!" rief Justus. Hastig kletterten und sprangen die drei wieder hinunter in den Schutz der Bäume, während der Hubschrauber über ihnen auftauchte.

„Ob das Carmichael und Thomas sind?" keuchte Peter.

„Da es kein Rettungshubschrauber ist, die hier des Öfteren allzu wagemutige Wanderer vom Berg holen müssen – jede Wette. Hoffentlich haben sie uns nicht gesehen!" antwortete Justus, ebenfalls schwer atmend.

Zwischen den Kiefern stehend beobachteten sie, wie der Hubschrauber auf dem Hang landete, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten. Gras und Büsche wurden vom Wind der Rotorblätter kreisförmig niedergeweht.

Zwei Gestalten sprangen aus dem Hubschrauber, kaum dass er den Boden berührte.

„Kommt sofort heraus, ihr Schnüffler!" rief einer der Männer und sah genau dorthin, wo sie sich versteckt hatten.

„Wir wissen, wo ihr seid!" schrie der andere, und beide jagten den Hang hinab den drei Fragezeichen nach.

„Weg – schnell, weg hier!" japste Justus.

Doch dann knallte hinter ihnen ein Schuss. Sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Die schießen auf uns!" wisperte Peter panisch.

Langsam drehten sie sich mit erhobenen Händen um, als die Männer mit gezückten Pistolen auf sie zuliefen. Sofort erkannten sie den blonden Mann, der auf dem Schrottplatz nach Molesworths Bildern gefragt hatte. Hinter ihm folgte ein etwas untersetzter, dunkelhaariger Mann, den sie als Mr. Carmichael erkannten und den sie bereits in Williamsdale gesehen hatten.

„Ah, guten Tag, Mr. White", sagte Justus ruhig, „oder sollte ich sagen – Mr. Thomas? Und Sie müssen Mr. Carmichael sein. Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen."

„Hör auf zu quatschen, Fettsack", keuchte Thomas und zielte mit der Pistole auf Justus. „Mitkommen, sofort!"

Carmichael war nun ebenfalls vor sie getreten und unterstrich die Aufforderung mit seiner gezogenen Pistole und einem Nicken über seine Schulter.

Die drei Detektive hatten keine Wahl. Die beiden Männer trieben sie vor sich her wieder den Hang hinauf. Justus, der als Letzter ging, bekam einen Stoß mit dem Pistolenlauf in den Rücken.

„Los, schneller", fauchte Carmichael.

Auf dem breiten Bergkamm angekommen, blieben sie stehen. „Ihr werdet uns nicht weiter in die Quere kommen", sagte Thomas, während er ein zusammengerolltes Kletterseil von seinem Gürtel löste. „Gebt mir eure Handys und stellt euch dann mit den Händen auf dem Rücken hin!"

Wenige Minuten später waren die drei Fragezeichen an den Händen gefesselt und aneinander gebunden und Carmichael stieß sie vor sich her auf eine zerklüftete Felswand zu, während Thomas immer noch seine Pistole auf sie richtete.

„Da rein mit ihnen", befahl Thomas und deutete auf einen dunklen Spalt zwischen zwei großen Felsblöcken, die anscheinend irgendwann einmal von der Wand heruntergebrochen waren.

Der Spalt war der Eingang zu einer kleinen Höhle, die breit und flach war. Anscheinend war hier im Laufe der Jahrtausende eine weichere Gesteinsschicht ausgewaschen worden. Es war feucht im Inneren, und Moos und Algen bedeckten die Wände. Justus, Peter und Bob mussten die Köpfe einziehen, als Thomas sie grob hineinschob, doch weil sie aneinander gefesselt waren, gerieten sie ins Wanken und fielen schließlich stolpernd auf den feuchten Boden.

„Autsch!" fluchte Peter, als die Seile in seine Handgelenke schnitten und seine Arme unsanft hochgerissen wurden.

Bob zog zischend Luft durch die Zähne, als er sich beim Fallen das Knie aufschlug.

„Ein wenig sanfter, wenn ich bitten dürfte", rief Justus nach draußen. Er war erstaunlich ruhig, fast schon gelassen.

Das Letzte, was sie sahen, war ein dritter, großer Felsbrocken, den die beiden Männer vor den Höhleneingang wälzten. Es wurde dunkel um sie.

„Keine Sorge, wir lassen euch raus... irgendwann!" rief Carmichael und lachte böse.

Die Schritte der Männer entfernten sich.

Nur ein paar schmale Bündel aus Tageslicht, die zwischen den Felsen hindurch ins Innere fielen, durchbrachen das Dunkel der Höhle.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte Peter ängstlich. „Wer weiß, wann diese Verrückten uns hier wieder rauslassen!"

„Keine Sorge, Zweiter", beruhigte Justus ihn, „die Polizei ist schon auf dem Weg."

„Was?" zischte Bob und drehte seinen Kopf so weit es ging, um Justus im Dunkeln ansehen zu können. „Woher... wie..."

„Als wir uns im Wald versteckt haben, kurz bevor der Hubschrauber gelandet ist, hatte ich Gelegenheit, Inspektor Cotta eine SMS zu senden."

„Wie bitte?" fiel nun auch Peter ein, „Wie konntest du so schnell eine SMS schreiben?"

„Nun, ich habe geahnt, dass Thomas und Carmichael früher oder später auf uns stoßen würden. Schließlich haben sie ebenfalls weiter nach dem Versteck gesucht. Deshalb habe ich heute Morgen vorsorglich eine SMS verfasst, in der ich die ungefähren Koordinaten unseres Ziels angegeben und um sofortige Hilfe gebeten habe. Diese musste ich vorhin dann nur noch absenden."

„Wow, Just... Zum Glück denkst du immer an alles", meinte Bob erleichtert.

„Ja... Und zum Glück sind unsere beiden 'Freunde' mit dem Hubschrauber gekommen. So wird die Polizei sie kaum übersehen. Nichtsdestotrotz wäre es von Vorteil, wenn wir unsere Fesseln lösen könnten, damit wir die Gemälde suchen können", fügte Justus hinzu.

„Die...die Gemälde? Wie sollen wir die denn suchen?" fragte Peter entgeistert. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, Erster, wir sind hier _eingesperrt_."

„Das ist mir sehr wohl aufgefallen, Zweiter. Doch mir ist noch etwas anderes aufgefallen. Erinnert ihr euch an das Triptychon?"

„Klar. Darauf war dreimal Petrus abgebildet", antwortete Bob.

„Richtig. Und was bedeutet das?"

„Haben wir jetzt eine Justus-Jonas-Fragestunde?" fauchte Peter gereizt. „Meine Handgelenke tun weh!"

„OK, dann werden wir uns als erstes von den Fesseln befreien", lenkte Justus ein. „Fühlt jemand von euch einen Knoten?"

„Ja... ich..." sagte Bob gepresst, als er mühsam seine Finger bewegte. „Ich versuche mal, ihn aufzumachen..."

Es dauerte lange, bis Bob seine Finger zwischen die Seilschlingen gebohrt und den Knoten geweitet hatte. Seine Finger schmerzten und Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn, doch schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Das Seil lockerte sich und Peter konnte als erstes eine Hand befreien.

„Puh...aua", bemerkte er und half Bob nun mit der freien Hand, die restlichen Schlingen zu lösen. Bei der Berührung seiner Hände wurde es Bob noch wärmer.

Schließlich fiel das Seil zwischen ihnen zu Boden und alle drei rieben sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke.

„Also, Erster", fing Bob an, „was hat es jetzt mit Petrus auf sich?"


	15. Entdeckungen

15.

„Also, Erster", fing Bob an, „was hat es jetzt mit Petrus auf sich?"

„Peter, weißt du eigentlich, was dein Name bedeutet?" fragte Justus.

„Was... wie bitte?" stotterte Peter. „Keine Ahnung! Ich dachte, wir wollen das Rätsel lösen!"

„Das tun wir ja auch", erwiderte Justus. „Dein Name bedeutet 'Stein' oder 'Felsen'."

„Okay... ja und?"

„Mensch, Peter, denk doch mal mit. Petrus ist die lateinische Form von Peter."

„Du... du meinst..."

„Genau. Petrus auf dem Triptychon steht für Steine oder Felsen. Und da er drei Mal abgebildet ist, nehme ich an, dass es sich auf _drei_ Steine oder Felsen bezieht."

„Justus!" rief Bob. „Vor der Höhle liegen drei Felsen! Zwei direkt am Eingang und einer etwas daneben, mit dem Thomas und Carmichael den Eingang versperrt haben!"

„Sehr gut, Bob", lobte Justus. „Wir befinden uns hier an dem Punkt, von dem aus Molesworth seine Bilder gemalt hat – oder zumindest die, die uns die Achsen vorgegeben haben, um hierher zu finden. Aufgrund dieser Indizien gehe ich davon aus, dass die Gemälde hier in der Höhle versteckt sind!"

Einen Moment schien es Peter und Bob die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Na, dann los!" sagte Bob schließlich. „Lasst uns die Bilder suchen!"

„Ähm...Bob? Du hast aber schon bemerkt, dass es hier drin stockfinster ist?" Man konnte fast hören, wie Justus bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Wartet mal..." murmelte Peter, und sie hörten ihn in seinen Hosentaschen herumkramen. „Ha!" rief er schließlich und ein Licht flammte auf. „Meine Fahrradlampe! Ich wusste doch, dass ich sie noch in der Tasche habe."

Das LED-Licht war hell genug, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal in der Höhle umsehen konnten. Sie war klein, niedrig und feucht. Das Licht glänzte auf den rauen Felswänden. Weiter hinten wurde sie noch flacher und formte ein paar Nischen, die pechschwarz erschienen.

Die drei Fragezeichen nickten sich zu, und wortlos krochen sie in die Tiefen der Höhle, Peter mit der Lampe vorneweg.

„Was machen wir, wenn wir die Gemälde finden?" fragte Peter.

„Hm... wir können eigentlich nichts machen", antwortete Justus. „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir den Felsen beiseite schieben können, und selbst wenn, laufen Thomas und Carmichael da draußen herum. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Polizei rechtzeitig hier ist, bevor die beiden selbst auf die Lösung kommen."

„Aber Just... Dann dürfen wir die Bilder nicht finden!" sagte Bob. „Was, wenn sie uns rauslassen wollen und uns mit den Gemälden sehen? Damit servieren wir sie ihnen doch auf dem Silbertablett!"

„Finden dürfen wir die Bilder schon – wir dürfen sie nur nicht herausholen", entgegnete Justus ruhig. „Ich will nur sichergehen, dass sie wirklich hier sind. Allerdings sollten wir uns beeilen."

Peter leuchtete mit der Lampe in die ersten Nischen und ließ den Lichtschein über den Hintergrund der Höhle wandern.

„Da!" rief er plötzlich. „Ich glaube, ich sehe etwas!"

In einer besonders tiefen Nische zu ihrer Rechten glänzte etwas auf, etwas silbernes und eckiges. Hastig krabbelte Justus darauf zu und zog mit einiger Mühe den Gegenstand heraus.

„Seht nur, Kollegen!" flüsterte er aufgeregt. Vor ihnen lag ein großer, flacher Aluminiumkoffer, auf dem sich schon blasse Flechten und Pilze angesiedelt hatten. Mit einem Taschentuch wischte Justus die Feuchtigkeit und den Schmutz weg. „Hoffentlich haben die Gemälde durch die Feuchtigkeit keinen Schaden genommen."

Mit den Daumen betätigte er die Schnappschlösser an beiden Seiten des Koffers, doch sie bewegten sich nicht.

„Vielleicht sind sie festgerostet?" mutmaßte Peter.

„Unsinn, Peter, Aluminium rostet nicht", sagte Justus. „Sie sind einfach abgeschlossen. Wir müssen auf die Polizei warten. Die werden den Koffer aufbrechen können."

Sorgsam schob er den Koffer wieder tief in die dunkle Nische hinein.

„So, Kollegen, jetzt sollten wir wieder zum Höhleneingang zurückgehen und uns so hinsetzen, wie die beiden uns zurückgelassen haben. Sie sollen nicht auf die Idee kommen, wir hätten irgend etwas gefunden."

Kurz darauf saßen die drei Fragezeichen wieder Rücken an Rücken im Dunkeln und hofften, die beiden Männer würden ihre Knie nicht bemerken, die sie sich beim Herumkrabbeln in der Höhle schmutzig gemacht hatten.

Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Endlich hatten sie die gesuchten Gemälde gefunden. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass die Polizei bald eintraf.

Langsam legte sich die Aufregung und Bob wurde es fast schmerzlich heiß bewusst, dass seine rechte Schulter an Peters linker lehnte und er seine Körperwärme durch den Stoff ihrer T-Shirts spüren konnte. Auch Peters Gedanken schienen in diese Richtung gewandert zu sein, denn jetzt tastete er im Dunkeln nach Bobs Hand und hielt sie fest.

Mit seinen feinen Sinnen spürte Justus die Veränderung in der Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. Irgend etwas ging da zwischen seinen Kollegen vor. Sollte er sie darauf ansprechen? Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, Verdächtige unkonfrontiert zu lassen, aber seine Kollegen konnte er doch nicht mit Kriminellen gleichsetzen...

Peter drehte seinen Kopf nach links und streckte ihn ein wenig vor. Als Bob Peters Atem an seiner Wange spürte, drehte er ebenfalls seinen Kopf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem fast lautlosen Kuss.

Justus jedoch hörte das leise Geräusch hinter seinem Kopf. Plötzlich reichte es ihm.

„Jungs..." begann er. „Habt ihr mir irgend etwas zu sagen?" Sofort spürte er, wie sich Peters Schulter zu seiner Linken und Bobs Schulter zu seiner Rechten nervös versteiften.

„Was meinst du, Just?" erkundigte sich Peter betont unschuldig.

„Peter..." begann Bob und seufzte. „Justus hat ein Recht drauf, es zu erfahren. Wie ich ihn kenne, weiß er sowieso schon alles."


	16. Wahrheiten

16.

„Peter..." begann Bob und seufzte. „Justus hat ein Recht drauf, es zu erfahren. Wie ich ihn kenne, weiß er sowieso schon alles."

„Stimmt das, Just?" fragte Peter mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als sonst.

„Nun ja... Ich habe so meine Vermutungen", entgegnete der erste Detektiv. Er sagte ihnen nicht, dass er einem Livekonzert beigewohnt hatte. Das wollte er seinen Freunden ersparen. „Ich würde es aber gerne von euch selbst hören. Also, was läuft da zwischen euch?"

Peter und Bob schwiegen. So gut sie Justus auch kannten und so vertraut sie auch waren, über so intime Dinge zu sprechen fiel ihnen unheimlich schwer. Doch wie Bob schon gesagt hatte, Justus hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was passiert war. Alles andere wäre nicht fair.

Schließlich fasste sich Bob ein Herz. „Justus... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll, ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht so genau. Peter und ich... also, in der ersten Nacht im Zelt, da... da hat Peter... also, ich meine, wir... wir haben... uns geküsst."

Da. Es war raus. Unwillkürlich zog er den Kopf ein in Erwartung von Justus' Reaktion.

„OK", sagte Justus jedoch nur ruhig. Das hatte er erwartet. „Und weiter?"

„Justus...!" sagte Peter gequält.

Bob jedoch redete weiter. Es tat ihm gut, die Ereignisse, die ihn ziemlich durcheinander gebracht hatten, auszusprechen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Er war in diesem Moment sehr dankbar für die Dunkelheit der Höhle. „Wir... haben... noch mehr getan..." Seine letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern.

Insgeheim war Peter dankbar, dass Bob das Reden übernahm. Auch ihm war klar, dass Justus früher oder später alles erfahren würde, und er war sehr froh, dass er nicht derjenige war, der diese Dinge in Worte fassen musste.

„Wir..." fuhr Bob leise fort, „wir haben... miteinander geschlafen."

Auch dieses Geständnis überraschte Justus nicht wirklich. Es war ihm jedoch wichtig, den Motiven für das Handeln seiner Freunde auf den Grund zu gehen. „Also... seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" forschte er nach und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig ein wenig vor der Antwort.

„Nein!" sagte Bob schnell. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass Peter seine Worte vielleicht verletzend finden konnte. Sie hatten nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen, was das alles jetzt für sie bedeutete. Was, wenn Peter in ihn verliebt war?

„Äh... keine Ahnung", stammelte Peter. „Ich... ich hab da noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Es... es... es war einfach nur..."

_Nur Sex_, beendete Bob in Gedanken Peters Satz und war selbst überrascht, als er einen kleinen Stich der Zurückweisung verspürte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Justus jetzt ein Einsehen und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Plötzlich hörten sie das Scharren von Stein auf Stein vom Höhleneingang her und die hereinfallenden Lichtbündel wurden größer, bis die Jungs die Augen gegen die Helligkeit zusammenkneifen mussten.

„Wie bitte?" sagte eine bekannte Stimme, die sie jedoch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatten, „'Abt ihr die Gemälde noch nischt gefunden?"

„Monsieur Hugenay!" rief Justus überrascht und blinzelte zu dem schlanken Mann hoch, der sich als Silhouette vor dem Gegenlicht abzeichnete.

„Bonjour, ihr drei", grüßte Hugenay mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „'Aben die Messieurs Thomas und Carmichael die Knoten doch zu fest zugezogen?" Er warf den neben ihm stehenden Männern einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Ähm... nein, wir sind frei", gab Justus zu und hob zum Beweis seine Hände. „Aber was geht hier überhaupt vor?"

„Genau", fiel Peter ein, „wo kommen Sie auf einmal her?"

„Und warum fragen Sie, ob wir die Bilder noch nicht gefunden haben?" meldete sich nun auch Bob zu Wort.

„Na na na, eins nach dem anderen", sagte Hugenay. „Zu deiner Frage, Peter, isch war die ganze Zeit mit den Messieurs Thomas und Carmichael zusammen unterwegs, aber isch habe misch im 'Intergrund gehalten. Ohne misch 'ätten diese beiden 'Olzköpfe das Rätsel nie lösen können – obwohl sie zugegebenermaßen manschmal ganz nützlisch waren." Hugenay lachte und die beiden Männer neben ihm schauten grimmig drein.

„Wir 'aben uns vor einigen Jahren kennen gelernt. Als sie jetzt auf der Spur der von Monsieur Molesworth gestohlenen Gemälde waren und nischt weiterkamen, 'aben sie misch um Hilfe gebeten. Natürlisch konnte isch die Rätsel in Monsieur Molesworths Bildern lösen – genau wie du, Justus. Dennoch 'abe isch die Messieurs Thomas und Carmichael gebeten, eusch weiter zu beobachten. Zum Einen, falls ihr etwas 'erausgefunden 'ättet, das mir entgangen wäre, zum Anderen, damit ihr uns nischt in die Quere kommt. Leider hätte Monsieur Thomas hier beinahe alles verraten, als er sisch unnötigerweise nachts an eure Zelte geschlischen hat, um euch die Kopien der Bilder zu stehlen."

„Zum Glück schient ihr sehr _beschäftigt_ zu sein", warf Thomas ein und lachte hämisch.

Ruckartig sahen die drei Jungs sich an und Peter und Bob wurden tiefrot.

„Ah, junge Liebe, isch verstehe schon!" sagte Hugenay freundlich. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das wir Franzosen verstehen, dann ist es _l'amour!_"

„Äh... ja", murmelte Bob höchst verlegen. „Aber warum haben Sie uns die Kopien überhaupt gestohlen, wenn Sie doch wussten, dass Justus mit seinem fotografischen Gedächtnis die Rätsel auch so lösen kann, und Sie selbst die Originale hatten?"

„Wie gesagt, mein junger Freund, es war unnötisch. Aber Monsieur Thomas ist gerne mal etwas voreilisch, _n'est-ce pas_?"

„Und warum haben Sie uns jetzt hier in die Höhle eingesperrt?" fragte Justus weiter. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie auch das Rätsel um das Petrus-Triptychon bereits gelöst haben?"

„Natürlisch 'abe isch das", nickte Hugenay. „Isch ziehe es jedoch vor, nischt selbst in dieser kleinen, feuchten 'Öhle 'erumzukrieschen." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Des'alb 'abe isch diese Aufgabe lieber eusch überlassen."

„Also, wo sind jetzt die Gemälde?" fragte Carmichael ungeduldig. „Ihr habt sie doch gefunden, oder nicht?"

Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Wenn sie den Koffer mit den Gemälden herausrückten, wären die Verbrecher damit wohl über alle Berge, bevor die Polizei eintraf. Doch konnten sie so überzeugend lügen, um selbst Hugenay, den intelligentesten Mann, den sie je getroffen hatten, zu täuschen?

„Los, wird's bald!" herrschte Thomas sie an. „Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Leugnen ist zwecklos, meine lieben Freunde", sagte Hugenay milde lächelnd. „Isch weiß, dass ihr das Rätsel gelöst 'abt. Und daraus, dass ihr eusch die Fesseln gelöst 'abt, schließe isch, dass ihr eusch auch in der Höhle bewegt habt. Und da isch weiß, wie wissbegierisch ihr seid, nehme isch an, dass ihr die Gemälde auch gesucht habt. _Alors_, wo sind sie?"

„Wir... äh... wir _wollten_ sie suchen", stotterte Peter nervös, „a-aber es war zu dunkel..."

„Aber, aber, Peter", sagte Hugenay, immer noch mit weicher Stimme. „Als die Messieurs Thomas und Carmichael eusch die _portables_... ah, wie sagt ihr... die 'andys abgenommen 'aben, 'aben sie gesehen, dass du ein Lischt für dein Fahrrad in der Tasche 'ast. Nun erzähle mir nischt, dass du es nischt benutzt 'ast."

„Monsieur Hugenay..." setzte Justus an, doch da hörten sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Knattern eines Hubschraubers, das sich rasch näherte.


	17. Cotta, Retter im glänzenden Hubschrauber

17.

Hastig wandten sich die drei Männer um und sahen den beiden Hubschraubern entgegen, die als kleine Punkte durch das Tal links von ihnen flogen.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Carmichael.

„Los, her mit den Bildern!" rief Thomas und zog seine Pistole, die er abwechselnd auf Justus, Bob und Peter richtete. Diese hoben langsam die Hände. „Zwingt mich nicht, euch wehzutun!" schrie er mit wütend verzerrtem Gesicht und fuchtelte mit der Pistole herum.

„Nun, nun", sagte Hugenay beruhigend und legte Thomas eine schlanke Hand auf den ausgestreckten Arm, „Peter ist sischer so freundlisch, die Gemälde für uns herauszuholen, _n'est-ce pas_?" sagte er, nun an Peter gewandt, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Pistolenlauf fixierte.

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Justus nickte Peter stumm, erhob sich auf die Knie und krabbelte so schnell er konnte in den Hintergrund der Höhle.

„Nun sage mir, Justus", wandte Hugenay sich nun an den ersten Detektiv, „wie habt ihr es geschafft, die Polizei zu verständigen?"

Mit einer Spur Stolz in der Stimme erzählte Justus ihm von der vorformulierten SMS an Inspektor Cotta, die er im letzten Moment abgeschickt hatte.

„Ah, moderne Teschnik", seufzte Hugenay dramatisch. „Damit werde isch misch wohl nie anfreunden können."

In diesem Moment kam Peter wieder aus dem Dunkel der Höhle zum Vorschein und schob den silbernen Koffer vor sich her. Auch die Hubschrauber waren inzwischen näher gekommen. Sie flogen bereits so tief, dass man den „Police"-Schriftzug darauf erkennen konnte.

„Gib den verdammten Koffer her!" schrie Carmichael, während Thomas die drei Fragezeichen immer noch mit seiner Pistole in Schach hielt.

„_Quel dommage, mes amis_", sagte Hugenay bedauernd, während Carmichael Peter den Koffer aus der Hand riss und zusammen mit Thomas zu ihrem Hubschrauber rannte, „wir müssen eusch jetzt leider verlassen. Aber wir sehen uns bestimmt einmal wieder! _Au revoir_!" Mit diesen Worten lief er den beiden Männern mit langen Schritten nach, sprang hinter ihnen in den Hubschrauber, dessen Rotorblätter sich schon drehten, warf die Tür zu und winkte ihnen noch einmal freundlich zu, während sie sich schwerfällig in die Luft erhoben.

„Verdammt, sie hauen ab!" rief Peter, sprang auf und rannte auf den Hubschrauber zu, als wollte er ihn ihn mit purer Muskelkraft festhalten.

„Keine Sorge, Peter", rief Justus ihm nach, „die kommen nicht weit!" Er zeigte auf die Polizeihubschrauber, von denen einer gerade abdrehte, um den Verbrechern zu folgen. Der andere steuerte weiter auf den Platz zu, an dem sie standen. Gras und Büsche bogen sich kreisförmig im Wind und den Jungs flatterten die Hosen um die Beine.

„In was seid ihr da nur wieder reingeraten!" begrüßte Inspektor Cotta sie mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Ärger, als er leicht geduckt unter den langsamer werdenden Rotorblättern auf sie zulief.

Knapp und einander ins Wort fallend berichteten die drei Detektive von ihrem Abenteuer, wie sich Thomas auf dem Schrottplatz verdächtig gemacht hatte, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Mr. Molesworth in den Bildern eine Botschaft versteckt hatte, wie sie in die Berge gefahren waren, um den Spuren zu folgen, und dass sie bereits vermutet hatten, dass sie zu den Gemälden führten, die vor über zwanzig Jahren aus dem Museum gestohlen worden waren.

Inspektor Cotta seufzte. „Könnt ihr solche Dinge nicht _ein Mal_ der Polizei überlassen und euch nicht selber in Gefahr bringen?" sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir liefern Ihnen die Verbrecher eben gerne schon gefesselt und geständig", grinste Justus. „Außerdem, seien Sie ehrlich, hätten Sie wohl kaum eine Polizeitruppe losgeschickt, um irgendwelchen vagen Hinweisen auf alten Bildern nachzugehen, oder?"

Cotta grummelte etwas unverständliches. Dann gestikulierte er in Richtung des Hubschraubers. „Na los, kommt. Sollen wir euch nach Rocky Beach mitnehmen?"

„Danke, aber mein Auto steht unten in Williamsdale", antwortete Peter.

„Dahin dürfen Sie uns aber gerne mitnehmen!" sagte Justus. „Ich verspüre keine Lust, den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Ich glaube, ich hatte genug Sport für dieses Jahr."

„Das tut dir nur gut, Pummelchen!" neckte Peter ihn und boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite.

Kurz darauf hatten sie ihre Rucksäcke und sich selbst in den Hubschrauber gezwängt und hoben dröhnend ab. Sie flogen über die grandiose Bergwelt, die in der Spätnachmittagssonne dalag, und konnten von oben den Weg sehen, den sie Stunden zuvor entlanggewandert waren.

„Wo seid ihr?" fragte Cotta plötzlich in sein Mikrofon. Die drei Detektive konnten nicht hören, was die Person am anderen Ende sagte, doch sie vermuteten, dass es die Besatzung des anderen Hubschraubers war, der den Verbrechern gefolgt war. Cotta hörte einen Moment zu, dann sagte er: „Alles klar. Bringt sie dann aufs Revier." Und zu den Jungs gewandt erklärte er: „Die Kollegen hatten sie kurz verloren, aber jetzt geht den Kerlen anscheinend der Sprit aus. Sie werden sie wohl gleich festnehmen."

Kaum zehn Minuten später tauchte Williamsdale unter ihnen auf. Der Pilot landete auf einer freien Fläche neben dem See.

„OK, Jungs, ihr kommt dann direkt aufs Revier, verstanden?" sagte Inspektor Cotta, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Wird gemacht, Inspektor!" erwiderte Justus und salutierte.


End file.
